The Tournament to test the God's
by Bakuda
Summary: The Universal Gods are holding a tournament to test the strength of the Godlings! Who will fight? Who will survive and fight the best of the best fighters of this world and the next! Side story of 'Rise of the Saiyan god'.
1. Chapter 1 The gathering

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba and Dawn I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf: The Blue Zephyr.

Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx man.

Amelia the Wolf: Chef Colette.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk.

Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Thank you for submitting.

Bakuda found himself in the darkness of his dream; _"What do the gods want now?" _he asked himself as he looked around; "Hello?! God of hope? Are you there?" he shouted into the abyss. "Yes, I am here, by now you should be wondering why you are here… to put it simply, the gods have decided to host a tournament to test your skills in battle, you shall battle others from different worlds and fight one on one. Are you up to it?" he asked. Bakuda nodded; "This will be just like the tenkaichi budokai!" he exclaimed as he started to do some stretches but stopped as a brilliant light shone through the darkness.

As Bakuda regained his eyesight, he saw a group of people around him and many had confused faces, there was a light blue wolf that looked like he had a fox's tail talking to a white female wolf with wearing a blue top and blue skirt with black boots, she also had gauntlets on that had raindrop symbols on them. Bakuda walked around the competitors, he noticed another white wolf except that she looked like she was prepared for war and was armed with a bow and arrow. Bakuda glanced at the bow; _"I wonder if she is any good at close range combat?"_ he asked himself, he glanced to a pair talking, a black fox with white tips talking to navy blue fox with white fur on her head, Bakuda tried to listen on her conversation but all he heard was; "So… come here often?" before the girl stormed off muttering under her breath.

Bakuda continued searching for anyone he knew until…; "So you came, I thought you might have chickened out!" came a voice from Bakuda's right, he turned and found himself staring straight at Dakuba and Dawn, Bakuda glared at them angrily; "Dakuba… I can wait till we can fight in the ring!" he spat as Dakuba snickered and Dawn spoke; "There are sixteen of us here, you will just have to wait till the finals to fight us! To fight either of us in the first round is unlikely," he explained as if Bakuda was stupid. Bakuda sighed and walked off with Dakuba continued snickering, Bakuda glanced to his left an saw Adam and Tara talking in hushed voices, he grinned; "At least I will see these guys fighting abilities," he spoke to himself before Tara turned to him; "You will see more than that!" she called as Bakuda turned to her angrily, "Don't read peoples minds for the sake of it! It is called privacy!" he shouted back and walked off fuming, he was about to try and look for anyone else when he heard a whimper, he listened closely and heard the whimper again… he then heard voices; "You? A Saiyan?! You're weak! How can you belong to the most powerful race in the universe?!" a person yelled as a 'thump' and another whimper could be heard.

Bakuda focused on the area where the sounds were coming from and realised two familiar energy signals… Tails and Karnak… Bakuda shot open his eyes and used the instant transmission. Bakuda only saw Tails in the corner curled into a ball shivering, in front of him was Karnak with his hammer raised; "One more person to add to my collection!" he shouted as he brought the hammer down, Bakuda rushed to him and blocked the hammer with his arm… but he wasn't the only one… "What do you think you are doing?!" the person next to Bakuda shouted to Karnak, Tails looked relieved that Bakuda was there and had saved him but was confused with the fox/wolf next to him…

Karnak was stunned; "Bakuda?! How dare you interfere! And who are you!" he shouted to the fox/wolf. He smirked; "My name is Zephyr," he turned to Bakuda; "Can I take him?" he asked politely to Bakuda, who shrugged; "Be my guest," he said letting Zephyr force off the hammer off his arm and he grabbed it, he then proceeded to spin the hammer with Karnak holding onto the handle! Karnak flew off and hit the wall where Zephyr threw the hammer towards him, the hammer made a large hole next to Karnak! It missed by inches! Bakuda was impressed; "You did fairly well… but you're holding your full power, aren't you?" he asked to the surprised fox/wolf; "How did you know?" he asked surprised.

Bakuda smiled; "I sensed a fraction of you're true power when you spun the hammer, you can't see it by just looking but you are strong," he explained as Zephyr raised an eyebrow, Bakuda felt a tug on the leg of his gi, he looked down to face Tails who was on the ground crawling, it seemed that Karnak had broken his legs… Bakuda quickly pulled the ocarina from his sword and healed the struggling kit. When Bakuda had gotten Tails back onto his feet, Zephyr put his hand on Bakuda's shoulder; "Good luck," he whispered as he disappeared between two people.

Bakuda smiled; "At last! Some competition!" he thought as he and Tails walked to a raised podium and noticed Aura talking with a red cat with a flower in her hair and a katana on her back. Also with them was a white hedgehog with blue quills and a red tank top and black jeans. Bakuda smiled at the sight of Aura; "Aura! Over here!" he shouted to the surprised girls, Aura beamed at the sight of him; "Bakuda! So you are fighting too!" she exclaimed as she ran up to him and hugged him so hard that Bakuda struggled to escape her grasp; "Yeah… now can you let me go please?" he requested, Aura obliged as she looked to Tails; "Who is you're friend?" she asked sweetly as she tickled Tails stomach and forced Tails onto the ground in fits of laughter, Bakuda smiled at this; "This is my brother, Tails… I didn't know you were ticklish!" he smirked as Aura desisted in tickling the kit and looking over Bakuda's shoulder; "Who is that?" she asked as Bakuda turned around, Bakuda was met nearly head on with a massive punch!

Bakuda quickly crossed his arms in a defensive position before the punch had made contact and blocked it, Bakuda lowered his guard and smirked; "I just knew you would be here Knuckles!" Bakuda said as he narrowed his eyes in the echidna's direction, Knuckles crossed his arms; "You should know I would never back down from a challenge!" he said smugly.

Bakuda was about to reply but was interrupted by a large voice; "All who have entered the tournament! The first match will soon begin!" the voice boomed. "The first match will be held… here!" the announcer shouted as the entire room glowed, in the next instant, they were all standing in a area with bodies and rubble lying all over the place. Tails shuddered and held onto Bakuda's arm tightly, Knuckles smirked; _"This is perfect to test my strength!"_ he muttered.

"The first match is Karnak Vs. Aura! The battlefield supports Karnak! This is the first planet Karnak had destroyed with the Saiyans!" the voice boomed. Bakuda watched worried as Aura and Karnak was transported to a space away from the crowd. The voice continued; "The rules are: if you give up or die… you lose… that is all! If you die here, you simply return to your world with no memory of being here! The winner of the tournament wins a great power… the power to control the stars themselves! Now Begin!" the voice boomed. Aura drew a staff as Karnak raised his hammer, Bakuda glared at Karnak; _"You already hurt Tails… if you hurt her… I will make you pay!"_

Karnak charged at Aura while stomping heavily on the ground, Aura seemed scared and tried to dodge to the left but Karnak struck out his hammer to the side and whacked her in the stomach! Karnak then used his hammer to pull Aura up into the air then slam her onto the ground, Aura quickly rolled off the hammer before it hit the ground and tried to hit him over the head. Karnak raised his hand quickly and grabbed the staff; "Why bother coming? You cannot win!" he said smugly as he grabbed Aura by the collar of her shirt and repeatedly punched her in the face!

Bakuda could only watch as Aura was beaten to an inch of her life by the brutal warrior; "I can't just stand here!" he shouted and tried to go to her aid but Knuckles held him back; "You can't! Stay here, we can't interfere!" he said while struggling to hold the hurting Saiyan. Bakuda looked at Aura with tears in her eyes… Aura was looking back at him with a pleading look, she looked at Karnak and was punched in the gut, She looked back again; "I giv…" she tried to say but Karnak held her mouth; "I can't let you give up! I am not vanished with you yet!" he said insanely as he slammed her into the ground, he then placed his foot on her head and started to crush her!

Bakuda threw off Knuckles and charged to them but was held back by a barrier, a voice rang out; "No one can interfere!" he boomed as Aura suddenly stopped screaming and seemed to burst into pieces like glass… she had lost…

Karnak started laughing his head off; "One more victim for the god of war!" he boasted then caught the expression of Bakuda, who was struggling to destroy the entire area in anger! He raised his head to face Karnak; "YOU WILL PAY KARNAK!" he shouted as his eyes flashed green for a moment.

The area change back to the room where they were before, the voice rang out again; "Winner: Karnak, the god of War!" and Karnak raised his hammer in victory. "The next match is Winter Vs. Vyse! Prepare for battle!"


	2. Chapter 2 Icy Flames

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba and Dawn I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf: The Blue Zephyr.

Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx man.

Amelia the Wolf: Chef Colette.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk.

Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Thank you for submitting.

"Winter and Vyse! Please step forward!" the voice boomed across them all, A black fox with white tips stepped forward and glanced at the crowed; "Come on! Who here is Winter?!" he shouted as a blue fox with white facial fur appeared from the crowd. Vyse gulped; _"Of all the people, it had to be a girl?!" _he screamed in his head as he started blushing violently. Winter stepped up next to Vyse and nudged him; "What's the matter? Scared?" she smirked, Vyse shock his head; "Your going down!" he mocked but Winter could feel doubt in his voice. Winter smiled; "Just don't hurt little old me…" she said in a fake sweet voice. Vyse gulped and looked away blushing.

Bakuda had finally calmed down and had rejoined Tails who was watching the girl Winter intently; _"Who is she? Why does she look so familiar?" _he asked himself as he scratched his head in confusion. Bakuda had to shake him to get his attention; "Tails! Snap out of it! Who do you think is going to win? I can't feel the girl's powerlevel…" Bakuda commented worriedly, Tails glanced at Winter again then back to Bakuda; "I hope Winter wins…" he said simply then continued to watch her. Bakuda turned his attention to the crowd and found Zephyr was watching the pair closely, it seemed that he was worried, Bakuda slowly crept up behind him and nearly fell over when Zephyr suddenly turned around; "What do you think you are doing?" he asked calmly.

Bakuda regained his senses and replied; "I just had the feeling that you know one of them," Bakuda also thought of trying to find how he knew who he was before he saw him… Zephyr sighed and turned back to the pair; "Yes, I know the girl, Winter… I am worried too, she is a good friend and she doesn't have much battle experience." He explained without moving his gaze. Bakuda glanced back up to the girl then back to Zephyr; "How much of a friend?" he asked slyly, Zephyr narrowed his eyes; "We are just friends and not in a relationship if that is what you are asking," he said with venom dripping from his words.

Bakuda sighed; "Calm down, I just wanted to know… hey, how about you tell me about yourself?" he asked but Zephyr shook his head; "No thanks, I don't like to talk about it…" he said drooping his ears slightly, Bakuda nodded but quickly read his mind while Tara was not looking…

_Flash_

_Bakuda was standing next to Zephyr in a large capsule, he glanced at him and found he was scared, Zephyr was looking out of the capsule and he realised that they were on a ship staring at a person that was fighting off an unknown enemy; "You must survive! We cannot let the enemy get all of us! Live on!" a person shouted outside the capsule as he pushed the capsule into the vastness of space. Zephyr and Bakuda watched as the ship exploded just as they got out of range…_

_Flash_

_Bakuda watched as Zephyr was standing in the middle of a room announcing that he was from a different planet and his Parents were 'Missing in Action' and have not seen them in over 200 years…_

_Flash_

Bakuda blinked and stared at the fox/wolf next to him, he sighed and glanced back to Tara who was giving him the death stare, Bakuda grinned sheepishly then turned back to Zephyr; "I know that you came from a different planet, your parents are dead and you were thrown off a ship that was about to explode." Bakuda said rather fast. Zephyrs ears perked up; "How do you know…" he asked slowly, Bakuda shrugged; "I read your mind… you're not the only one that comes from a different planet though…" he admitted as Zephyr glared at him; "1. Don't read my mind again WITHOUT ASKING! Although I must admit that is pretty cool… 2. What do you mean 'not the only one that comes from a different planet?' you're human!" he exclaimed but Bakuda unwrapped his tail and wagged it in Zephyrs face; "Nope, Saiyan… And I can do this!" he said as he was enveloped in a bright light and appeared in his fox form.

Zephyr was speechless… but after a few moments muttered; "Tell me about your race… were you born there?" he asked curiously, Bakuda shock his head; "I was born on earth but I am a pure reincarnation of my father who was born there, the entire Saiyan planet was destroyed by a tyrant called Frieza," Bakuda explained as Zephyr shock slightly, Bakuda pressed him; "You know Frieza?" he asked confused as Zephyr turned to face him; "No… go on…" he said simply, Bakuda continued; "Well, my father destroyed Frieza when he became a Super Saiyan and saved many races from further destruction!" Bakuda exclaimed as Zephyr froze up again; "Frieza is dead?" he asked hopefully as Bakuda pointed to his face; "You do know him!" he cried accusingly.

Zephyr sighed; "No, I do not know him, I just hate the people that destroy planets for their own amusement! It is just like what happened on my planet! I hope he is burning in hell!" he exclaimed with anger in his voice. Bakuda smiled; "Don't worry, he is getting what he deserves…" he replied as Zephyr calmed down and spoke as he returned his gaze back to Winter and Vyse; "One thing? When we meet in the ring? Give me your all! It will help in an inevitable battle yet to come for me…"

Bakuda was confused but returned his attention to the fighters just as they were about to begin; "Fighters! The battlefield has been chosen!" the voice announced as the room changed to a barren icy wasteland with a large cliff face stood around them as if they were in a arena; "The battlefield supports Vyse! Prepare for battle!" the voice boomed as Vyse simply turned to face his opponent and Winter lowered into a karate position.

Bakuda studied the position of the fighters; _"Vyse is leaving himself way to open! And Winter has a few flaws with her stance… this will be hard to judge a winner from right off the bat…"_ He thought as the voice commanded them to begin, Bakuda watched as Vyse seemed to freeze up from the cold but Bakuda realised that he seemed quite unsure of his opponent and didn't want to attack. Winter saw this and charge without thinking. As Winter quickly charged and drew back a punch, Vyse studied his opponent…_;_ _"She obviously doesn't know the first law of battle, NEVER attack recklessly… she seems to be watching the surrounding area more closely than usual… but she is not watching the ground!"_ Vyse quickly dodged the punch and shot his hand out at her feet.

Winter stopped and waited… she soon realised that staying where she was is a very bad idea as a large rock came up from the ground and nearly pierced her! _"So he can control the earth… groan…" _She thought as she dodged another rock came up from underneath her and scraped her side, Winter was continuously running around the arena while Vyse was controlling the earth to try and 'shish-ka-bob' her, Vyse was in deep thought; _"I had better finish this quickly!" _he said in his mind as he raised the rocks faster and faster, Winter nearly tripped and had to quickly dodge a rock and had to turn right… right into the wall of the arena! As she race to the top she quickly made a strategy; she had learned this move from watching Sonic… she stopped at the top of the arena and quickly rounded up as much snow as she could and as soon as another rock came from beneath her, she jumped off of it and sped down the hill while rolling into a ball! She was creating a giant snowball!

As she reached the bottom and head toward her opponent, Vyse launched his hands out and fired dark flames at it! The flames burst through the snowball and melted it at an alarming rate… this did not stop Winter though! She used the momentum of the snowball to quickly dash towards Vyse and succeeded in kicking him in the face with a roundhouse kick.

Vyse quickly regained his balance and shot a blast of black flames toward Winter, Winter rolled to the right as the flames shot past her and hit the cliff side… the snow covered cliff side started to shake and crack as snow dropped in large chunks, Vyse quickly glanced at the cliff then shot back at Winter intending to knock her into the wall but she quickly ducked as Vyse soared over her and slammed into the cliff!

Winter was impressed by her strategy; _"Come on… Come on…" _she thought hopefully. Her prayers were answered as the entire cliff face started to crumble down, She raced across the arena with jagged rocks falling down upon her… when she reached the other side, she noticed that Vyse was buried under tons of rock and snow! Winter jumped up and down happily; "Yes! Heat a frozen solid element and it becomes weaker!" she cried. The battlefield changed back to the waiting room; "Winner by a landslide! Winter the fox!" she voice announced.

Winter felt a tap on her shoulder and whirled around to spot Zephyr smiling; "Good work, you did good out there!" he commented as he shook her hand then made his way back into the crowd. Winter was confused; _"'Did good?' that's the first time he complimented on my battle skills… but I guess I did do well!"_ she thought happily to herself as the voice shouted; "Next match is Dawn Vs. Tails! Prepare for battle!"


	3. Chapter 3 Twin Shadows

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba and Dawn I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf: The Blue Zephyr.

Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx man.

Amelia the Wolf: Chef Colette.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk.

Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Thank you for submitting.

Tails and Dawn stepped up to the podium and faced each other; Dawn seemed to be excited; "Finally, we will see who has the greatest strength! The Shadow or the original!" he announced. Tails shook his head; "why can't we just get along?" he asked hopefully as Dawn scoffed; "You and I? Friends? I cannot see that happening in the near future!" he said as the battlefield changed to a misty forest like area.

"The battlefield supports both Dawn and Tails! The Mystic ruins! Begin!" the voice shouted as Dawn quickly thrust his palm into Tails stomach! "You have to be faster than that!" he mocked as he tried to kick Tails head but Tails blocked it easily; "Same for you!" he commented as they began a struggle of body blows. Bakuda watched intently; _"That's it Tails! Use your training…" _he thought as Tails had delivered a powerful roundhouse to Dawns right arm. Dakuba was also watching with interest; _"Show that worm how to fight properly!"_ he thought as Dawn had struck Tails in the chin with an uppercut. Tails flew backwards after the previous strike and jumped onto a tree branch before he could smash into it.

Tails launched at him while chanting in his head; "Ka… me… ha… he… ha!" and launched a barrage of small blast toward his opponent only for Dawn to divert then into the rock surrounding them which made a dust storm… when the dust settled, Tails could be seen in a headlock with Dawn continuously pummelling his side! Tails drew forward his arm and thrust his elbow back into Dawns midsection! Dawn instantly let go as Tails jumped back onto the tree branch.

Tails glared at Dawn uneasily; "_He knows all my moves! How can I beat him!" _he screamed in his head as Dawn launched at Tails with amazing speed and knocked him off his perch; "Come on! You're amusing me! Don't give up now!" he joked as he sent rapid ki blasts through the forest, Tails jumped behind a tree and hid his ki from him; _"If he knows all the moves I had when we separated… then he will not know any moves from after!" _he realised as he congratulated himself on figuring out a move that he hadn't told Bakuda about yet… he drew his blade and powered to his maximum, giving away his position to Dawn, who instantly threw a blast to the tree.

Tails jumped from behind it into plain sight and began a spindash while levitating in the air and holding his sword in front of him, this resulted in Tails forming into a rotating blade! Tails charged at Dawn yelling; "Rising Sun!" and tried to slice him open! Dawn dodged but was cut across the cheek, he placed his hand to his face and wiped the blood off; "So he actually made he lose blood… Heh Heh Heh… THAT WILL BE THE LAST TIME!" he shouted insanely as he shot to the ground to dodge another rush from Tails.

Dawn lowered into a Kameha position; "KA… ME… HA… ME…" began to chant slowly as he drew from his body the energy he required… Tails flew up high and began his descent upon Dawn who grinned insanely; "IT IS OVER!!! HAAAAAA!!!" Dawn screamed as he let out his massive blast, Tails, while rotating could see the blast very clearly; "Come on!" he clanged as he charge full pelt toward the beam and struck it. Tails was holding the blast back with only his hands because he couldn't rotate any more… he quickly place his sword back into his sheath before the blast hit… Dawn was laughing insanely; "You will never survive Tails!" as he fed more power into his blast. Tails held on with difficulty; "I … won't… LOSE!!!" he screamed as he forced himself into the beam and began pushing it back with his body! Dawn was stunned; "NO WAY!" he screamed as he put all he had into the blast that he hoped would blast tails into oblivion.

Bakuda was watching the fight nervously; _"Tails… that is very reckless… you could destroy your entire body that way!" _he thoughtas Tails was pushed back by the new power flowing into the beam… Dakuba watched in awe; "I must admit… Tails is better than I thought…" he murmured as Tails pushed the beam back again while a flame like aura surrounded him…

"Kioken!" Tails yelled as he quickly dodged to the left and let the beam pass him; he glanced to the beam as it exploded in space just out of range from the planet. He turned back to Dawn to see him directly in front of him smirking! Before Tails could react, he felt something perpetrate his torso…

_Silence…_

Bakuda was stunned at the sudden outcome, Dakuba raised his eyebrow and smiled amused as Tails began to gag, a female white wolf with a black strip across her eyes whispered; "That was cheap…" as others murmured in agreement… Bakuda was shaking in anger… Zephyr glanced at Dawn then to Tails; "He didn't deserve that…" he said as he closed his fist and shock it slightly…

Tails glanced down to his stomach and found that Dawn had pierced him with his sword… Dawn smirked again; "Never take your eyes off your opponent!" he whispered in Tails ear as he ripped the blade out harshly and raised his hand to Tails face. Tails spoke softly; "Why? Why …are you… evil?" he asked with pain in every syllable… Dawn frowned; "I need no reason but this: I am your shadow… it is what I was born to do… Goodbye Tails…" he whispered, and launched a massive blast that was reflected in Tails half closed eyes…

_Silence…_

Dawn lowered himself to the round as he placed his 'Sword of first light' into his sheath, completely ignoring the fact it was completely stained in blood… as he touched ground, the battlefield changed back to the waiting room. Everyone parted for him as he made his way back to Dakuba who slapped him on the back in congratulations. Bakuda looked at the ground; "Aura and Tails are gone… both by people that had no remorse… I will see that they do not see the prize of this tournament! I swear upon my honour as a Saiyan and Kitsune…" he said as he placed his hand over his heart.

The voice boomed; "The winner is Dawn! The next match is Adam! The Godling of light! Vs. Crystal! Prepare for battle!" the female wolf that Bakuda guessed to be Crystal, glanced to Dawn; "For your ways off battle, after I have succeeded in defeating Adam. I will destroy you!" she shouted to him as Dawn merely ignored her and watched as Adam walked to the podium with Crystal. Adam looked at Crystal and nodded slowly as Crystal nodded back; _"I will stay with my promise!" _she shouted in her mind.


	4. Chapter 4 Light in the Depths

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba and Dawn I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf: The Blue Zephyr.

Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx man.

Amelia the Wolf: Chef Colette.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk.

Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Thank you for submitting.

Crystal glanced around to the surrounding area; it looked like a moss covered arena that you would normally see in ancient Rome… Adam sighed; _"Why here?" _he asked himself as the voice announced; "The battlefield supports Adam! Prepare for battle!"

Bakuda noticed that the spectators were in the box that the old kings used to sit in; "A royal view…" he said to himself as someone behind him snickered in amusement. Dakuba was glaring at Adam; _"The battlefield supports him, yet he seems as if he doesn't want too be here! What happened here?" _he asked himself as he delved into Adams mind…

_Flash_

_Dakuba was watching a father and son practising in the arena with rods and staffs in the arena where they were standing in now, he glanced at the boy who resembled Adam. Dakuba grinned; "Ahh… something happened here when he was fighting his father?" he said to himself as the father of Adam backed up to the wall of the arena because of a wild swipe from Adam; "Nice! But don't stop there!" he coached as Adam took his fathers words and attacked again, but only hit the wall. Dakuba glanced to the arena wall and saw it begin to crumble from its age; "This will be interesting…" he smiled._

_Adam's father looked up to the wall and noticed too, he quickly told Adam to run and sped off, but Adam tripped in his haste. "Father!" he cried as the wall began to wall, Adams father rushed back and helped Adam to his feet but the wall was already upon them. Adams father had pushed Adam out of the way before the rockslide enveloped and completely swallowed him. "FFFAAATHEEEEERRRR!!!!"_

_Dakuba smiled at the futile attempts at Adam trying to pry the rocks from his father; "The fool… he is long gone! Give into the despair!" he cried to Adams young form as a voice rang behind him; "He wouldn't give up, because he had hope, hope can banish any despair…" Said Bakuda as he stepped beside Dakuba. _

_Dakuba scoffed; "You nothing of the power of despair!" he spat, Bakuda smiled; "Oh I do, and as I said… Hope can banish any Despair! And I will prove it this match!" he shouted._

_Flash_

Dakuba glared at Bakuda in distaste then watched as Adam stared at the wall that took his fathers life. _"Hope overcome despair? Don't make me laugh!" _he thought as the match began. Bakuda looked at the Adam sadly then looked at the sky; _"King Kai? You probably don't know me but I need a favour of you…"_

Adam was wary of his opponent's movements… there were none! She was standing so still that if you doused her in grey paint, she would look like a statue! Adam drew his 'Rod of light' and slowly made his way to her, She watched him intently; _"That's it… come closer… closer…"_ she thought as she held her aqua blaster behind her back, Adam suddenly sprang into the air and tried to knock her away by a wild swipe of his rod but Crystal quickly rolled to the left and drew her blaster and soaked him from head to toe and sent Adam spiralling in the air; "You should know you cannot manoeuvre in the air! Your ability to dodge is greatly weakened!" she called as Adam stood up and ran towards her.

She smiled; "_Too easy!" _she thought and launched another blast toward him with her blaster, Adam anticipated this and dodged to the right and slammed his rod on the ground; "Blinding light!" he commanded as his rod shone with such luminosity that it was hard to look at… Crystal turned her gaze away because her eyes burned at the sudden light but she was soon sent flying to the right as a mighty blow to the head by Adam and his rod.

Crystal got back up with difficulty as she saw a silhouette of Adam approach her fast, she closed her eyes and set her blaster upon the suspected area where Adam was… but fired at the ground! She was relieved when she heard Adam fall on the ground from the slippery mud that she had created. She was also happy to see that the rod had stopped glowing and she quickly opened her eyes and blasted the boy that was 'stuck in the mud'.

She slowly walked to the area where Adam lay gasping; "Cool trick, but you need more that bright lights too beat me!" she mocked as Adam mumbled; "I am a failure…" this took Crystal by surprise; "Why is that?" she asked. Adam looked at her sadly then gestured to the fallen wall; "My father died there… and it's all my fault… I… I don't want to be here anymore… I give…" he started before…

"_Giving up? That's not the way I trained you lad!"_ came a booming voice that echoed through the stadium. Adam gasped as he recognised the voice, it had haunted his dreams for ages…; "Dad?" he asked slowly.

Dakuba turned to Bakuda angrily; "Bakuda! Is this you're doing!" he screamed as Bakuda chuckled; "Ehhhhh… maybe…" he said slyly as the voice of Adams father continued; _"You don't need to worry Adam, you didn't cause my death, the wall did. Anyway, I kind of like it up here! So don't grieve over my death please, live your own and become one of the greatest gods ever to live!" _he finished. Adam smiled and nodded; "I will father!" and lowered into a fighting stance with his rod drawn. _"That's my boy!"_ Adams father shouted with glee as his voice faded.

Bakuda smiled; _"Thank king kai, I owe you one!" _he said telepathically as a voice responded;_ "Your welcome kid, anyway, I owe you nothing! Thanks to your request Bakuda, I had an excuse to not talk to west kai on the outcome of the previous match of your tournament! Poor Tails…"_ he explained. Bakuda was shocked;_ "You remember me?" _he asked, King kai snorted;_ "Of course! The kais are immune to the curse of the gods! Since we do look after your souls you know…" _he said as if Bakuda should have already expected this. Bakuda smiled;_ "Thanks again!"_

Adam looked at Crystal with burning enthusiasm; "Lets try this again!" as he charged at her faster than Crystal anticipated and was knocked in the waist and head by several blows before she could react, She finally blocked one and shot a water blast at him which he raised his rod and a shield of pure light stopped the water from touching him. Crystal was stunned; _"He wasn't this good before! He must want to beat me badly!" _she realised as she dodged another blow and Adam rekindled his rod. "_This has gone on for far too long! If he wants to win he has to 'swim' for it!"_ she thought as she raised her arms and focused on any water nearby… it was lucky that a large lake was near the arena! Water started falling onto the battlefield and hitting Adam over and over, he was not getting damaged in the slightest because of his shield but he noticed that his feet… no his waist was getting wet! He glanced down and stood shocked at the water that was rising slowly up his body. He tried to swim upwards but found it impossible! Crystal was holding his legs tightly and would not let go.

Adam thrashed about as the water went over his head and he tried desperately to get out of Crystals grip but he soon tired out and ran out of breath…

Crystal bu8rst from the water that had stopped rising at the point of the look out point, she glanced back at the water and found she couldn't see the light of Adams rod anywhere…; "Winner! Crystal! A very good performance!" the announcer boomed as she rung out her hair.

"The next match is of Dakuba and… oh my…" the voice faltered… as though he didn't like the next match's competitors… The crowd was getting impatient, Zephyr shouted; "Get on with it!"

"The next match is Dakuba, the god of Despair Vs. the god of hope! Bakuda!" he yelled nervously as the battlefield changed to that of Kami's lookout. Bakuda glared at Dakuba and Dakuba returned it smirking; "Looks like we finally settle the score…" he said slowly as thunder rolled over the lookout, Bakuda nodded; "Yes, we fight the way we are supposed to, the last one standing!" he said as lighting flashed and threw both faces in contrast…

The voiced gulped; "Uh… Begin?" and Bakuda and Dakuba charged with their fists sparking with energy…


	5. Chapter 5 A Super Saiyans Ally

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba and Dawn I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf: The Blue Zephyr.

Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx man.

Amelia the Wolf: Chef Colette.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk.

Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Thank you for submitting.

(P.S. For all those that want to know who they are fighting or going to fight next, this is a tourney tree tournament. Therefore the people that won the previous matches will fight the winner before/after them. Therefore Dawn will be fighting Crystal in the next round of bouts.)

Dakuba lashed out at Bakuda with a giant force palm but Bakuda had grabbed it, Bakuda smiled; "Your fighting skills were passed onto Dawn! I watched that fight with interest Dakuba… it was when Tails was killed!" he screamed as he blasted Dakuba in the chest and sent him tumbling backwards. Dakuba regained his posture and snickered; "Impressive, yes, I gave my techniques to Dawn the same way Tails adapted from your fighting skills, but let us keep Dawn out of this for now… after all, I told him to distract him with a Kamehameha!" he said with relish.

Bakuda glared; "You WHAT!" he shouted as thunder rumbled over them. Dakuba chuckled; "That I not important now, what is important now is YOUR DEATH!!!" he screeched and charged head first at Bakuda in a spindash. Bakuda caught the spindash but it was ripping his hands to pieces… Bakuda suddenly remembered something…

He held onto the spindash with one hand and reached for his sword with the other, he grasped the handle and brought the blade upon Dakuba's ball form. Instantly Dakuba rebounded off the sword and steadied himself, he realised he couldn't see out of his left eye… he raised his hand to find that blood was being drawn from it at a slow rate, it was damaged… he closed his left eye and shown a deep scar across his left eye, he glared at Bakuda angrily; "You blinded me scum!" he yelled as Bakuda sheathed his sword; "You ripped a fair amount of skin from my hands…," Bakuda reminded him as Dakuba snickered; "I guess I did."

Dakuba charged back at Bakuda at a alarming rate and brought a heavy blow to the side of the head and sent Bakuda flying, but Bakuda grabbed one of the poles on the lookout and spun around on it to send him sailing back to Dakuba who immediately threw his arms up in defence but Bakuda dropped before he reached him and swiped Dakuba's legs from underneath with a leg sweep, Dakuba fell to the side but Bakuda had other plans, he kneed Dakuba in the stomach as he was falling, put his foot on Dakuba's head and forced it into the tiles below.

Bakuda watched as Dakuba slowly got up off the ground and coughed up blood, He glared at Bakuda with anger then it turned to a smile; "Well done, I see your fighting skills keep improving!" he commented as he simply stood opposite to Bakuda, who smiled with him; "Why thanks, I try." He responded. Dakuba then snickered; "Well I guess that was a good warm-up," he said as if commenting on the weather.

Nearly everyone in the crowd gasped at this, a hedgehog with white fur and black quills shuddered; "If that was the warm-up, then how strong are these people?! And do I even want to know?!" she thought as Bakuda closed his eyes and responded calmly; "Agreed, no more sandbagging, we fight at full power!" he cried the last part as he crossed his arms and focused on his inner strength… Dakuba did the same but held his hands to the side… Lightning began to flash again as it struck around the pair and began spiralling them, Bakuda was then enshrouded in a blinding red and gold aura, Dakuba was the same except he had a gold and purple one. Bakuda let out a large scream as his power reached his maximum, but Dakuba continued… his power was continuing to rise!

Dakuba chuckled at Bakuda's shock; "surly you didn't forget that I get stronger if someone has despair in their hearts? Adam had quite a lot, so I fed off of it and surpassed you by leaps and bounds!" he shouted as he released his energy and blew Bakuda back a short distance. Bakuda studied is opponent with burning anger; _"Okay… he is stronger, maybe faster and knows most of my techniques… the only way to beat him is to use the 'Sprit of Hope' but it takes too long! Maybe I can beat him with some luck?" _he asked himself as Dakuba phased out of sight and punched Bakuda hard in the gut, forcing him to cough up blood, Dakuba grabbed Bakuda's hair then forced Bakuda's head onto his knee, sending him flying. Dakuba quickly followed and knocked Bakuda on the head and sent him spiralling down to the ground, but Dakuba caught him again and started completely pulverising him with punches and kicks that could shatter mountains… Dakuba grabbed Bakuda leg and spun him around twice before throwing him downwards. Bakuda fell to the ground at rapid speed and crashed onto the hard tiles; _"So much for that theory…" _he mumbled in his mind as he got back up but Dakuba had dive-bombed him and kicked Bakuda into the ground once more.

Zephyr and Knuckles were standing side by side, Knuckles watched as Bakuda was picked up by the leg and slammed onto the ground; "Bakuda wont last much longer," he said as Zephyr nodded; "He would need a miracle…" he commented as Bakuda was punch rapidly in the face while still on the ground.

Dakuba stood up and watched as Bakuda lay on the ground struggling to breath properly; "You should be more of a challenge to me, I was expecting for SOME entertainment during this tournament!" he mocked as he kicked Bakuda's side and sent him sprawling across the floor. Bakuda was out cold…

_In Bakuda's mind._

"_How can I beat him?! He is way too fast and strong for me to handle!" he shouted as he felt another kick to the side; "I am already down! Stop kicking me already!" he shouted as he looked at his torn up hand; "I guess it just isn't meant to be…" he mumbled… a bright light filled Bakuda's mind and Bakuda had to shield his eyes from it; "From the god of hope, I would have expected a little more faith from you," a voice called from behind Bakuda, Bakuda turned around and found Adam staring at him, smiling; "Adam? How are you here?" he asked as Adam walked up to him; "To repay the favour, you helped me by letting my father talk to me and I don't like to hold any debts," he said simply as he touched Bakuda's head with the 'Rod of light'. He smiled; "You have a burning fire deep within you, I will bring it out, but you can only use it during the tournament okay? My magic wont work over the distance of inter dimensions…" he said as Bakuda felt a power burst deep within him…_

_Kami's lookout._

"You were too weak to train Tails! Look how he ended up, your father forgot all about you and your friends don't care about you! And without you here, I can crush all these insects like bugs!" he cried happily as he sent Bakuda's unconscious body down to the earth below the lookout. The voice then announced; "The winner is Dakub… What? What is noise?" he asked as a voice rang through the air; "DRAGONBALLS! GATHER THE POWETR OF SHENRON! GATHER TO ME FOR I NEED OYUR POWER!"

Bakuda burst through the lookout in a blazing golden aura and his golden hair standing on end, the seven dragonballs, the three Chaos Emeralds and the two Golden dragonballs revolved around him… In one hand he held the 'Sword of hope' and in the other was the 'Rod of light'…

A few people in the crowd gasped, Tara was stunned at the fact that he was wielding Adams godly weapon, thought to be an impossibility. Zephyr was watching the revolving Chaos Emeralds in awe; "How did he get those?" he asked himself.

"No one disrespects my family and friends! Prepare for round two Dakuba!" Bakuda shouted as he launched at Dakuba and knocked him into the air with a massive kick to the ribs, breaking a few in the process… he then turned to Dakuba as he was sailing away from his kick, he lowered into a gathering power position and mumbled; "The seven Chaos Emeralds are the servers, our hearts intensify their power, the controllers serve to unify the chaos… Mystic Dragonballs of great age, I bring you forth to unleash your rage, in my sights is the greatest foe, give me your strength for I deliver the final blow!" and the artefacts around him glowed brightly and revolved around him faster, he glared at Dakuba who had finally stood up and watched in pure loathing at Bakuda; "Super Saiyan or not! I will destroy you!" he screeched as he sent a massive Kamehameha wave toward Bakuda and the crowd, many of the crowd tried to get out of the way but there was no time… Bakuda stood still as the blast was nearly upon them and shouted suddenly; "IT'S OVER!!! ECLIPSE OF HOPE!!!" and brought out a blast of significant size and power to plow through Dakuba's beam, Dakuba watched in awe as Bakuda's blast completely enveloped his own and struck him head on… "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" he cried as his voice faded from existence…

After the dust had settled Bakuda was watching where his opponent was moments before and summoned the artefacts back into his sword except for the dragonballs which scattered over the world again.

The voice said weakly; "Winner is Bakuda?" and Bakuda joined the others in the 'waiting room', none went near him as his blazing aura kept them all worried, he noticed this and powered down to his normal state; "Well… that was sure… exhausting…" he mumbled as he fell back and started snoring loudly…

_Everyone sweat dropped._

Knuckles made his way to him kneeled down next to him; "He is going to be fine, he just needs rest… he announced and started bandaging Bakuda's hands.

"The next match is Chaos and Amelia! Prepare for Battle!" the voice announced with his old voice back…


	6. Chapter 6 Vision by the Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba and Dawn I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf: The Blue Zephyr.

Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx man.

Amelia the Wolf: Chef Colette.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk.

Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Thank you for submitting.

(P.S. For all those that want to know who they are fighting or going to fight next, this is a tourney tree tournament. Therefore the people that won the previous matches will fight the winner before/after them. Therefore Dawn will be fighting Crystal in the next round of bouts.)

A white hedgehog with blue quills stepped up to the podium, ready for battle and turned to the crowed and Amelia, the white wolf stood next to her with her bow clutched in her hand. Amelia glanced at her opponent; _"I wonder what she can do?"_ she asked herself as Chaos thought the same; _"She probably likes long distance fighting because of the bow,"_ Chaos was thinking as she studied the bow with interest; _"The bow is definitely not Mobian…then it might have more quirks than meet the eye…"_ she thought as the battlefield changed to a heavy rainforest. "The battlefield supports Amelia! Begin!" the voice commanded.

Amelia immediately sprang to her right and began to climb a tree, Chaos was confused at this until Amelia stood on a high branch and fired arrow after arrow after her! Chaos jumped into the air to dodge a volley of arrows and though to herself; "She must have thought that I could not reach her from the top branches… we will see about that!" she raised her hand and brought it down quickly, making a gust of wind that flew at Amelia and was blown off the branch! Amelia screamed on the way down but her tail got caught on a tree branch and she hanged onto the branch for dear life. She glared at Chaos and quickly rolled out of the way as a dagger came flying towards her and she missed it by inches. She scrambled up quickly and frantically pulled an arrow from her quiver of elemental arrows in desperation, the tip was enveloped in flames…

Chaos eyes grew wide; _"How did she light the arrow?!" _Amelia fired it with amazing accuracy towards Chaos, but was confused by her reaction! Chaos jumped to the side in panic and the arrow whizzed strait over her head. Chaos looked back at the arrow with fear clearly on her eyes; _"I hope that was the only one…" she thought_. Amelia was confused; _"Why did she dodge that in panic? She was able to dodge the others without difficulty…so why…" _she thought until she realised that Chaos was afraid of fire! She smiled as she glanced at the rainforest and tried to find a nice target…; "This will be interesting…" she said to herself as she knocked another arrow and aimed at a pile of dry leaves… she fired and a fire immediately sprung from them, flaring up and towards the forest and soon starting a forest fire, Chaos was sweating profusely; "No…" she murmured.

_In Bakuda's mind_

Bakuda was staring at Adam, who was there ever since he fell asleep… which made Bakuda confused, I mean, how can you fall asleep while dreaming? Anyway… Bakuda continued to stare at Adam intently… Adam blinked which made Bakuda put his hands up in victory; "You blinked! I win!" he cried.

_Adam fell over anime style_

"I was wondering when you were going to speak… I wish I had known earlier that we were having a staring contest, I would have won… why are we talking about this anyway? You're acting like a ten year old!" he shouted as he got back up, Bakuda waved his hand dismissively; "Excuses, excuses, anyway, I am nine, not ten… Now, are you going to tell me why you unleashed the Super Saiyan within me for the tournament?" Bakuda asked with his arms crossed. Adam stared at him; "Nine? The only hope for the future lies in the hands of a nine year old?" he said to himself but Bakuda caught every word; "1. I am more mature than meets the eye and 2. What do you mean 'only hope for the future'?" he asked as he lowered his arms to his sides and frowned.

Adam sighed; "The reason I unleashed the hidden power in you is because I have always had the ability to see the future… wait… how did you know that I unleashed it for a reason other than repaying you?" he asked before he said too much. Bakuda smiled; "When you did it, there was concern in your ki signature. I knew something was up after that." He responded shrugging. Adam nodded; "As I was saying, I had a vision when I was drowning in the arena, read my mind too see it for yourself," he requested as Bakuda focused on the God of light's mind…

_Flash!_

_Bakuda could only see in front of him, he noticed a silhouette of a person that looked like a wolf stand over a fallen body holding a sword, poised to strike, the body had a gi on that looked a lot like Bakuda's, but it was so dark it could have been something else… the wolf raised the sword higher and plunged it into the body and it shattered into a thousand pieces… the wolf raised its sword as the place around him shook, bright lights sprang from the ground and Bakuda was surprised to see that they looked like ki blasts… the ground around them completely erupted in power and lava… the planet was exploding, Bakuda got one look at the person as the light enveloped him… "Those eyes… It can't be…" Bakuda said with a voice so low it was almost inaudible…_

_Flash!_

Bakuda was lying on the ground shivering at the sight, he turned to Adam with wide eyes; "What does it mean?" he asked in the same scared voice, Adam shook his head; "I believe that the person you saw destroyed everything once he gained the power of the stars… every world… destroyed…" he mumbled as Bakuda gasped; "I can't let this happen!" he cried as Adam looked up and smiled; "Of course," he said simply as Bakuda put on a confused face; "Uh… come again?"

Adam smiled more broadly; "It seems that time has little effect on you Bakuda, here is what was supposed to happen during my match with Crystal," he said.

_Flash_

_Bakuda was next to Adam as he was blasted by Crystals Aqua blaster; Okay, I know what happened here, so what did I miss?" Bakuda asked himself as Adam spoke up; "_I am a failure…" he mumbled; "Why is that?" Crystal asked confused by the statement. Adam looked at her sadly then gestured to the fallen wall; "My father died there… and it's all my fault… I… I don't want to be here anymore… I give…" he started as Bakuda smiled; "Cue mysterious voice," he said out load and Adam finished; "I give up…" he said dissolving to tears, Bakuda stepped back; "This is not what happened! What is going on here?" he shouted as he brought himself back to the darkness. The real Adam stood before him; "Now you see, my father was not supposed to talk to me during the fight, don't get me wrong, I wont have another nightmare again! But you disrupted the timeline Bakuda," Adam said to him slowly. Bakuda sighed; "Been there, done that." He said rolling his eyes as Adam frowned; "What do you mean by that?" he asked as Bakuda grinned; "Let me show you my memory!" he said as the darkness changed to a city street.

_A person ran to Tails and was pointing a gun at his forehead; "Don't you dare!!!" the Bakuda yelled charging at the man… but the man screamed in pain because a certain black fox had just chopped his arm off! Dawn picked up the man by his collar; "What did he ever do to you! Huh! He was just trying to go home and you attack him for it?!" he shouted but failed to realise that the man was smiling… the man pulled open his jacket to show that he had a bomb attached to his torso! Dawn looked at it; "No… Dakuba!" he cried before the bomb detonated…_

_BOOM!!!_

_Flash!_

_Bakuda and Dakuba were shaking in anger and sometimes let out animalistic grunts… they then spoke in perfect sync of each other; "I… WON'T LET YOU…. GET AWAY… WITH THIS!!!!" they both yelled as the pavement was torn away and floating up into the air… a fierce thunder storm rolled over them and lightning struck around the boys, throwing their faces into contrast for a moment... the army surrounding them trained their guns on the boys, fearing what they would do… Bakuda and Dakuba spoke again; "YOU HURT SO MANY PEOPLE ALREADY… AND NOW TAILS/DAWN! YOU THREATENED TO KILL INNCOENT LIVES JUST TO BRING US IN…" and Bakuda and Dakuba threw their heads up so that their faces looked into the sky; "AND THIS TIME YOUR GOING TO PAY!!!" Bakuda yelled as Dakuba also yelled; "I WILL SEE YOU BURN IN HELL!!!"_

_They let out a blood curtailing scream and their hair flew straight up and turned gold, this time staying gold… and their pupils appeared but this time they were pure green with an angry glint in them and their muscles bulked…_

_Flash!_

_Bakuda felt a tug on the Dagger of Time; "Dakuba! It is ready!" he yelled, Dakuba then quickly launched himself back to him; "Well! Use it!" he yelled as he grabbed the handle of the dagger, Bakuda nodded; "I am coming guys…" he said before disappearing…_

_Flash!_

Adam was staring agape at Bakuda; "You can turn back time?" he asked shocked at the Saiyan, Bakuda shrugged; "I can manipulate it for a short time, I use my energy to fuel it," Bakuda explained as Adam regained his compositor; "Well, back to the point, you were able to make a fraction of difference in time when you called my father, even when you turned Super Saiyan during the fight with Dakuba, you were supposed to fail and die, so I stepped in… I was disappointed when you just went Super Saiyan… I Thought I had failed… but you did something different! You destroyed him easily by drawing in power from your artefacts of power! That was also not supposed to happen!'" he exclaimed as Bakuda nodded; "So your saying that the person I seen will destroy all worlds but I can possibly change it?" he asked and Adam nodded. Bakuda sighed; "You do know that I am not some invincible person, I would have to make it to the finals to face the strongest and that will be no picnic!" he said to the now frowning Adam; "I know the odds are against you but you can do it!" he encouraged as light filled the entire area; "Good luck!" Adam called as he disappeared and Bakuda was about to wake up; "I have no choice… but I guess I will have to go all out in our match… I did promise… you better be ready… Zephyr the fox/wolf…" he said softly and his eyes flashed green.

_With the match_

Chaos was running through the forest with flames close behind her, liking at her heels, Amelia jumped from tree to tree, shooting more and more fire arrows, blocking her path, eventually Chaos was surrounded by flames with no escape because Amelia had shot a fire arrow in front of Chaos to stop her… Amelia smiled at her wit; "There is no way out Chaos! Give up and you can spare yourself!" she shouted from the only tree not to catch fire. Chaos looked at her in loathing; "I will never give up!" she yelled but with a feebleness in her voice. Amelia sighed; "Have it your way," she said and pulled out another arrow, a normal one and focused on Chaos, Chaos didn't realise as she was looking for a way out. Amelia nocked the arrow and aimed at her opponent… Chaos realised that Amelia had nocked the arrow by the sound it made, she instantly spun around and threw a dagger towards her, the dagger pierced through the arrow and lodged itself in Amelia's arm.

Amelia screamed to the heavens as she let her bow drop to the ground and pulled the dagger out, she glanced at Chaos in pain while gripping her arm but noticed a tree falling… Chaos smiled briefly at her nearly direct hit but saw a shadow loom over her… she looked back and screamed as the fiery tree fell down upon her… she held up her hands and blew a powerful wind blast towards it which made it halt to a stop a few feet from her, she could not move for if she did, the wind blast would stop and the tree would crush her. Amelia watched in pain as Chaos tried to hold the tree back, she glanced at the dagger in her hand then looked back at Chaos; _"One chance!" _she cried in her head as she threw the dagger towards Chaos, the dagger pierced Chaos back and made her whirl around and get a final glance at Amelia before… CRASH!!!

The burning forest changed to the 'waiting room' as Bakuda woke up and Amelia was teleported to the area where the crowd was, she and Chaos had left the crowds sight while fleeing the fire. She held onto her arm and found it was bleeding profusely; she gasped and held the wound in pain. She noticed that her bow was somehow back and was over her shoulder. She began to cry from the pain when music had reached her ears, the wound began to close as a sweet but somehow sad melody rang through the air. She looked at the surrounding people and found Bakuda leaning against a wall playing a ocarina with his eyes closed, it seemed his hands had also healed… people were wondering out load how her wound had healed, Amelia glanced at them then back to Bakuda who opened one eye and looked in her direction; _"Only those I wish to heal will be healed," _he spoke into her mind which made her jump slightly, the shine in his eyes were replaced with near emptiness… before she knew it, Bakuda had his eyes closed and continued playing as if nothing happened…

She smiled in his direction; _"Thank you…"_ before the voice rang through the air; "Winner! Amelia the wolf! Next fight is Zephyr the Fox/wolf Vs. Knuckles! The guardian of the Master Emerald and the last of the Echidnas!" the voice boomed. Bakuda glanced to Zephyr; "Let's see how you fight," he murmured as Zephyr stood on the podium like a statue. Knuckles joined him cracking his… knuckles… he glanced at Zephyr then smiled; "You ready?" he asked as Zephyr turned to him; "Born ready!" he exclaimed as the arena changed to an area where a large pillar stood in a meadow, supporting a large green Emerald. The crowd was standing on top of the pillar; Bakuda felt the 'Sword of Hope' change to the 'Blade of Chaos' then become restless. Bakuda unsheathed it then glanced at the large Emerald; he slowly edged towards it… Knuckles put up his guard as Zephyr got into his battle position.

"Area supports Knuckles the Echidna! Angel Island, where the Master Emerald resides! Begin!"


	7. Chapter 7 A Fall of a Noble Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba and Dawn I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf: The Blue Zephyr.

Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx man.

Amelia the Wolf: Chef Colette.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk.

Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Thank you for submitting.

Bakuda inched slowly toward the Master Emerald and reached for it, he felt its smooth surface and seemed to feel an infinite power residing within it, he placed the blade of his sword against the Master Emerald and the blade reacted to it. It slowly glowed and Bakuda understood the meaning of this emerald… it commanded the Chaos Emeralds just like the 'Blade of Chaos' did, The Master Emerald was unlocking the blade's infinite potential…

Knuckles stood firm, glaring at Zephyr who did not move also… until Knuckles grew impatient and threw the first blow, his spiked fist made contact at Zephyrs guard that he had raised but seemed to do no damage to the fox/wolf… Zephyr grabbed Knuckles arm and swung him around once before launching him at a tree, Knuckles struck the tree with his fist as he approached it and completely obliterated it.

Knuckles stood up from the repackage and turned to face zephyr smiling; "You are a worthy opponent! Lets get this started!" he yelled and pulled a tree from its roots, he swiped at Zephyr with it who jumped and tried to dive at Knuckles from the air… Crystal watched with interest but was disappointed at Zephyrs movements; "Didn't he watch my fight? You are vulnerable in the air!" she cried as Knuckles threw the tree in Zephyr's direction. Zephyr was surprised by this action and was hit head on by the massive trunk.

Knuckles smiled again then charged at him with his fist drawn, Zephyr had recovered then blocked Knuckles punch with his own, with confusion, Knuckles pushed Zephyr back with barrages of punches, yet every punch was countered with a less powerful punch, dealing no injury to Zephyr who seemed relatively calm during the fight but smiled; "That all you got?! I thought the echidnas were supposed to be strong!" he mocked him.

Knuckles let out a battle cry and continued to push Zephyr back; eventually Zephyr was a metre from the edge of Angel Island… Zephyr looked back at the edge and turned back to block another blow, his face turned to another smile; "How could you protect the master Emerald with those skills?" he said to the already irritated echidna. Knuckles growled; "You mock my skill?! That is it! Now you fall!" he shouted as Zephyr was one punch away from the cliff…

_With Bakuda_

Amelia looked at the battle from the pillar and shouted; "Zephyr stands no chance! She cried as a fox with a flower in her hair nodded; "He is not even fighting back! Knuckles will win for sure!" she exclaimed and the crowd murmured in agreement but a voice rang from behind them all; "Knuckles will lose…" Bakuda said as he continued to watch his sword, the girl with the flower in her hair growled; "How do you know?! Knuckles is thrashing that guy!" she cried but Bakuda sheathed his sword and joined her; "Look at Knuckles then at Zephyr, Knuckles is tiring, you can see it in his punches that he is throwing, he is losing strength… and Zephyr is still fresh since he is using little energy… He is also throwing insults at Knuckles to make him punch harder, therefore making him grow tired more quickly… Basically, Zephyr is draining Knuckles of his energy with psychology," Bakuda explained as everyone gasped as they realised this to be true…

_With Knuckles_

"_Why am I so tired?" _Knuckles asked himself as Zephyr was right on the brink of falling off, Zephyr smiled; _"Knuckles is way too easy to manipulate…"_ he said to himself as Knuckles threw another punch and Zephyr grabbed it then threw him off the island, Knuckles suddenly grabbed Zephyrs tail to stop himself, which made Zephyr fume with anger; "No one touches my tail and lives!" he shouted and grabbed Knuckles by the neck, Zephyr continuously punch the echidna in the face till Knuckles fell unconscious, he then scoffed as he threw Knuckles off the edge of the island but didn't stop there… he focused clearly on Knuckles and launched a massive blast at him while muttering something indistinguishable… the blast hit dead on and left the smoking and charred echidna to fall to the ground…

Zephyr walked back to the pillar as the waiting room changed back, Zephyr turned to Bakuda, expecting a 'well done' at least… what he wasn't expecting was Bakuda to give him a glare that held a feeling of pure anger and fury in his eyes; "Get out of my sight," he said sharply as he walked to the back of the crowd; "How dare he! He will pay for what he did to Knuckles… I will stop you Zephyr…" he thought as he glanced at the thoroughly confused fox/wolf. Winter looked at Bakuda then to Zephyr; _"What happened between them?"_ she asked herself.

"Winner is Zephyr! The Final match of the first round is Adimid and Tara! Prepare for battle!"


	8. Chapter 8 Be Mindful of the Plants

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba and Dawn I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf: The Blue Zephyr.

Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx man.

Amelia the Wolf: Chef Colette.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk.

Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Thank you for submitting.

Tara stepped onto the podium and stared into the crowd, trying to locate her opponent. Adimid, the fox/cat with the flower in her hair, stepped up to the platform confidently and turned to Tara, who she bowed respectfully too, Tara raised an eyebrow but returned the gesture all the same. Tara then focused on Adimid's eyes; _"This one has an ordinary mind, it shall be easy to destroy it…" _she thought to herself as Adimid glanced to Tara but returned her gaze forward when she saw Tara looking at her… the battlefield changed to a rainforest similar to the one that Chaos and Amelia fought in. "Begin!" the voice ordered.

Tara simply stared at her opponent as Adimid jumped backwards and prepared for a strike… Adimid then felt a large pain in her head; _"What is happening?! My mind feels like it is on fire!"_ she screamed in her head, but even thinking made it worse. Out of instinct, Adimid leaped behind a tree and suddenly the pain stopped, she stood gasping behind the tree; _"What was that, she simply looked at me and boom! My brain goes on the fritz!" _she complained as she poked her head from behind the tree to see if Tara had moved… Tara was right in front of her! Tara glared into Adimid's eyes and she started screaming again…

Adimid was barely able to stare back into Tara's eyes; "What are you doing?!" she yelled while trying to bear the pain, Tara hardly moved as she responded; "I am the goddess of thoughts, I am turning all your thoughts and memories into matter, soon, your mind will explode! Don't worry; it won't hurt much when it explodes… When you wake up, you won't know anything as if you had amnesia… But I want to win!" she said smiling.

Adimid's eyes grew wide as she realised what danger she was in… Bakuda was watching the fight with a disgusted look on his face; "TARA! Stop this now!" he sent the telepathic message to Tara who turned her gaze to him; "Stay out of this Bakuda! I will do what I wish with this weaklings mind!" she screeched as Adimid found that her brain was fine again then looked up into Tara's face, which was looking at Bakuda in hate… Adimid uttered a small gasp; _"Her technique only works with eye contact!" _she realised and ducked behind the tree again, she drew a blade from out of nowhere… a katana like Tail's/Dawn's… she then jumped into the higher trees and disappeared from sight…

Tara turned her gaze back to her opponent but realised that she had disappeared! She growled at being distracted and started looking everywhere for her… Bakuda watched as Adimid silently made her way behind Tara and dropped to the ground behind her without even breaking a twig… Bakuda smiled; _"Making someone forget their past is one thing I will not let anyone do to another, your family may have been spared from the fate Tara… but what about the others!?" _he shouted in his mind and from the reaction that Tara got, Bakuda knew she had got the message… Adimid slowly crept up behind Tara and pointed her hand at a loose vine from a tree. The vine immediately sprang up and wrapped around Tara's head, covering her eyes and making her blind… Adimid struck her hand to the grass and vines surrounding Tara's feet and they wrapped themselves around her waist, keeping her from moving… Adimid smiled then steadied her blade, the next moment, Adimid was standing in front of Tara with her sword slowly returning into a sheath that Bakuda didn't realise was there…

As soon as the blade clicked into place, Tara shattered into a million pieces like glass. Adimid sighed deeply then rubbed her head gingerly; Bakuda was angered by Tara's actions in battle… Tara did not fight; she only used her power to make the opponent forget who they were! Bakuda was pleased with the quick thinking of Adimid… but how much memory had she lost? Adimid walked slowly to the crowd where the battlefield changed into a dining room.

"The next fight will begin shortly! For the winners of your bouts, you are congratulated by a three course dinner!" the voice boomed as turkey, chicken and salads appeared on the tables, the tables had two seats on each…

"To stop any arguments, the seating arrangements will be as follows: Zephyr with Winter, Karnak with Adimid, Dawn with Amelia and Crystal with Bakuda, please enjoy yourselves." The voice said as everyone took their seat with their partner… the ones unhappy with the seating arrangements were Amelia and Adimid but Amelia soon stopped giving Dawn the cold shoulder when he offered her his seat… Bakuda sighed then smiled; _"Even though he got Tails in their battle… he still doesn't know right from wrong…and he has good manners… Dakuba is a bad influence to him… but at least…"_

_Flash!_

_An armed policemen was aiming his gun at a young two tailed black fox that was holding a half eaten steak; "Fox! Surrender now! I know you stole that steak from the butchers, so now you got to do the time!" he yelled at the frightened fox, the fox slowly spoke; "But… I'm hungry… sniff…" he said softly, only to be kicked in the gut by the officer; "Do you think I care!? You're just a mutant fox that doesn't deserve to live!" the Policeman taunted the now openly crying Kitsune…_

"_You shouldn't have done that…" came a demonic voice from behind them; the policeman turned around angrily; "Mind your own buisegeah…" the policeman started before he was being held by the throat by a young boy wearing a black gi… the boy smiled; "Let me give you a taste of hell before you arrive there!" he said smirking and tightened his grip, flames started burning around their feet… and soon enveloped the police officer! The officer started screaming as he was being slowly burnt to death but soon crumpled to the ground as nothing but a pile of ashes… the boy turned to the Kitsune who recoiled in fear slightly. The boy approached the fox but he backed up against the wall of the alleyway that they were in; "Please don't hurt me…" he begged but didn't think that the boy would listen, everyone he met tried to hurt him…he got a bullet wound from the butcher he stole the steak from… but this guy held a different look in his eyes… darkness… destruction… care?_

_The fox stopped trying to escape and was just shivering, due to being cold, scared and hurt… he saw the boy bend down and he closed his eyes waiting for the blow the boy was about to dish out to him… but nothing came! He felt the boy place something cold and hard against the wound at his side and he felt relief from the pain, he opened his eyes and saw a black sword being held at his side against his wound… wait…the wound was gone! The boy had helped him! But why? The boy placed his hand on the fox's shoulder; "Are you alright?" he asked softly, the fox nodded; "Yeah… why did you help me? You're the only one that has ever been nice to me before…" the black fox said quietly, tears forming in his blue eyes. The boy shock him slightly; "Hey, unlike others, I care for you… who wouldn't care for their little bro?" he asked which made the fox's ears perk up; "Little… bro… you're my big brother? How come you're not a fox?" he asked confused._

_The boy glowed and a second later, a red three tailed fox stood in his place; "I am, now… how about you get some sleep? My name is Dakuba by the way…" Dakuba said picking up the fox. The fox smiled for the first time; "Thank you… Dakuba… thank you…big bro…" he said falling asleep, but before he did, he said four more words; "My name is Dawn…"_

_Flash!_

Bakuda smiled at the memory; _"I know that deep down, Dawn is still that poor young little Kitsune… and Dakuba has some kindness in his heart…"_ he thought as he turned to Crystal who was sitting stock still staring at Bakuda with furrowed eyebrows, Bakuda raised his own; "What?" he asked confused and Crystal sighed; "I want to know…" she said before cutting off, trying to find the right words. Bakuda pressed her; "Yes?" he asked slowly as Crystal burst out; "What happened to you?! You seemed so caring and sweet… but after the fight with Dakuba… you turned distant from everyone… especially Zephyr… why?" she asked rather quickly.

Bakuda glanced around to the other tables to see who was eavesdropping; "I seen something that I can't tell anyone about… a vision to be precise… and I need to stop it before it occurs." Bakuda explained. Crystal then scoffed; "Please, a vision? This is just a game!" she cried. Bakuda looked into her eyes and she saw that Bakuda was VERY serious with his words…

"For me… this tournament is no longer a game… Its war."


	9. Chapter 9 Explanation over Dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba and Dawn I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf: The Blue Zephyr.

Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx man.

Amelia the Wolf: Chef Colette.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk.

Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Silver wolf: Sonicx man.

Saria the fox: Sonicx man.

Mathias the white wolf: Chef Colette.

Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Thank you for submitting.

Bakuda gazed into Crystal's eyes as she glared right back, she eventually opened her mouth but shut it tight again an instant later. Bakuda sighed; "There is no reason for me to explain, I don't want to bother you with my problems…" he said to Crystals irritation; "No need?! You just said this game was now a war to you! And I want to know why now!" she cried standing up and her chair falling behind her, a few started staring at them now and Bakuda felt very uncomfortable; "Fine! But can you stop making such a fuss?" he asked as Crystal sat back down while seething.

Bakuda was about to explain to Crystal of Adam's warning and the vision, when he noticed that Zephyr was watching their conversation with interest, Bakuda sighed angrily and turned back to Crystal; _This will stop people from eavesdropping on the conversation," _he said telepathically. Crystal gasped as she heard the voice in her head and not seeing Bakuda's lips move.

"_Don't be afraid, I am using telepathy to talk to you, I can hear your thoughts also," _Bakuda explained and heard a reply; _"He must be a ventriloquist or something, this guy must be an idiot if he thinks I would believe that!" _she thought as Bakuda frowned_; "I heard that!" _he spat and Crystal gasped again;_ "You were telling the truth!" _she exclaimed as Bakuda waved her down;_ "Yes, now can I tell you what you asked for?" _Crystal nodded.

_30 minutes later…_

Crystal seemed to absorb every detail of what Bakuda had told her and glanced over to Zephyr who was talking casually to Winter; _"I do believe you when you said that Adam gave you that vision… but I think that Adam was paranoid and the vision was fake," _she thought as Bakuda shook his head; _"I can tell that it wasn't fake… and the way he beat Knuckles proved my suspicions…" _he said and Crystal looked at him sceptically; _"And what about you? You killed Dakuba!" _she said slyly as Bakuda closed his eyes; "_That was different, Dakuba said he wanted to kill everyone here after he was finished with me, he had to be stopped…" _he explained as Crystal looked down and sighed, Bakuda was impossible to deal with… She looked into his eyes again; _"Well you have a reason for Zephyr… but why the rest of us? Why not Dawn? He killed your friend and you were looking over at him smiling! Why have you distanced yourself from everyone unlike before?" _She asked as Bakuda's eyes sprang open; _"Crystal…for Dawn I have an answer… Dakuba told him to fight like that and Dawn looks up to him… he wasn't to blame… but why I am like this indeed…" _he thought as he glanced at his hands in shock; _"This isn't me… I am not like this! What is going on?!" _he cried in his head as he inspected his hands as if they were someone else's…

Crystal looked at the 'Saiyan in fox form' in confusion;_ "What do you mean by that? I know you're different than before… but you are in charge of your own body!" _she said irritably to the Kitsune. Bakuda looked up with worry in his eyes;_ "That's the point! At some points after my battle with Dakuba… there are just blank periods! I can't remember things at all! And when Amelia was hurt… I wanted to comfort her and play the ocarina to heal her but I just stayed in the corner and played! I tried to move but my body refused!" _Bakuda yelled as he looked at Crystal pleadingly.

Crystal was shocked at the news; _"Did you do anything after your fight?" _she asked calmly to the confused and scared fox. Bakuda shock his head as an announcement rang through the air; "The food will be here shortly but for now we give you spectators to watch the fights! Please write down any friends or family that you want to watch on the pad in front of you…" the voice asked as a clipboard and pen appeared on every table. Crystal reached for it and wrote down: Silver the wolf and Saria fox. Bakuda glanced at it then prayed they were bringing extra food out… he wrote quickly: Piccolo the Namek and Vegeta the Saiyan Prince.

"Your wishes will be granted, first Karnak and Adimid… Karnak's guests are Nappa and Radditz! The voice announced as the two Saiyans appeared side by side of the god of war. Nappa glanced around before laying eyes upon Karnak; "Why Karnak! I haven't seen you in years!" he exclaimed as he slapped him on the back, Karnak smiled an evil grin then turned to Radditz who was staring at Adimid; "Who is this girl?" he asked disgusted and Adimid crossed her arms. Karnak scoffed; "She is not important," he said simply as they began to talk. Crystal noticed that Bakuda's hand was shaking; "What's up?" she asked as Bakuda stopped shaking in anger then turned to the wolf; "The long haired one? That's my uncle…" he said bitterly as Crystal gasped and stared at the large haired man.

Adimid sighed as a light shone next to her, she looked to her right and saw a tall woman with a black gown sitting straight up and was smiling at her pleasantly; "Minda!" Adimid cried as she hugged her tightly. Minda sighed but seemed in a good mood; "How many times have I told you not to hug me in public?" she asked in a tone that she had told her 'many' times… Adimid looked down miserably; "In my match with the goddess with thoughts… she erased most of my memories… I don't know much of my past anymore…" she said as Minda's eyes flashed in anger but they softened and placed her hand on Adimid's head; "We can't have that…" she said simply as memories of Adimid's past flashed in her mind…

Adimid shook her head when it was finished; "How did you do that?" she asked in awe as Minda smiled; "Being a queen of a powerful kingdom gives you a few perks," she explained.

"Next is Amelia and Dawn," the voice announced.

Amelia closed her eyes as a blinding light appeared on either side of her, when she opened them, she saw that a purple cat and white wolf was sitting by her; "Mathias! Blitz! I knew you'd come!" she cried and started hugging the white wolf in a death grip; "Calm down sis!" he complained and turned to the cat; "Blitz? How did we get here anyway?" he asked and Blitz shrugged; "Don't ask me!" and patted Amelia on the head; "They told us what's going on, well done against your first opponent!" he congratulated.

Dawn looked to an empty seat next to him expectantly with a large smile on his face… but the voice continued; "The next pair is…" before Dawn cut him off; "What about me?!" he complained. "You asked for Dakuba and he cannot return for this. You didn't put down anyone else…" The voice explained as Dawns eyes started to fill with tears… "But… But…" and started bawling. Amelia immediately leapt from her seat as if it was 1000 degrees and started to console the poor fox, Radditz started to laugh at Dawn; "Look at the tiny baby cry! No family, huh? Grow up ya wim BANG!!!" he started before he was on the ground with his hands covering his face in pain!

The perpetrator was soon found as people looked at Bakuda who stood bolt upright with his seat on the floor forgotten and his hand outstretched slightly smoking… He didn't look happy… Radditz got back up and stared at the fox that had blasted him; "Do you have a death wish kid!" he shouted and Bakuda smiled; "Nice to see you too, Uncle Radditz!" he shouted and glowed with a bright light, soon he was standing in his Saiyan form and his tail was flicking in irritation.

Radditz stepped back; "It's you!" he cried disbelieving as he stared at his young nephew. People were confused as ever as Bakuda just defended Dawn, even though Dawn had killed his friend in the first rounds… Bakuda snarled; "You leave Dawn alone! You hear me! If you come near him or even talk to him, I will personally make sure you leave here without any of your limbs!" he threatened and Radditz took it to heart.

Bakuda walked slowly up to Dawn who was sniffling as he watched Bakuda approach him, Bakuda bent down to Dawn's eye level, who was crying on Amelia's lap and turned back into his fox form again; "Hey… I may not be Dakuba… but I will protect you okay?..." he said softly as Dawn hiccuped; "But you don't care about me… _Sniff_, Dakuba and I go hungry every day and… _Sniff…_ you eat well every night… _Sniff_…" he complained as Bakuda put his hand on his shoulder; "You haven't given me and Tails a chance yet, truth is that we 'do' care for you… it's just Dakuba want's to kill me every time we meet and I think that means to back off…" he joked and Dawn lifted his head slightly; "You mean it?" he asked softly and as an answer Bakuda placed him in a hug that washed away all doubt from Dawns mind…

Bakuda then glanced up at Amelia and smiled; "It looks like you have friends here too, so just keep your chin up, okay?" he asked and Dawn nodded with tears still in his eyes and he began rubbing them out… he then sent a telepathic message to Amelia; "_Thanks…_" and Amelia smiled back; _"Anytime," _and Bakuda walked calmly back to his seat. Winter stared at him then smiled; "He's finally back…" she murmured and Zephyr was put in a state of confusion; _"He started acting differently to everyone after his match and even blew me off! But just now he defended Dawn without hesitation… what's going on here?" _he asked himself.

The voice cleared his through and continued; "As I was saying… the next pair is Winter and Zephyr! Winter didn't ask for anyone, so here is Zephyrs spectator!" the voice announced as Zephyr looked to the seat next to him with foreboding; _"At last… I will find out what happened to you…"_ Zephyr thought as the voice coughed; "There seems to be a problem… we will try to get him as soon as possible…" the voice said apologetically as Zephyr groaned; "Just my luck."

"The next pair is Crystal and Bakuda, Crystals guests are Silver the wolf and Saria the fox!" the voice called as a light blinded Crystal briefly as a silver wolf with red eyes and a black stripe across his eyes slapped Crystal on the back; "We saw a replay of your fight! It was awesome!" he said to Crystal blushed. A golden fox with green eyes had appeared next to Crystal and chuckled; "You had to drown him didn't ya? Ya could have just blasted him into unconsciousness but you had to go full flood!" and started cracking up. Crystal blushed further then said half annoyed to Saria; "He blocked every strike I threw against him! I had too!" she complained as Saria continued to taunt her.

Silver turned to Bakuda and raised an eyebrow to the Kitsune; "Just who are you and why are you with my sister?" he asked suspiciously as Bakuda narrowed his eyes; "1. My name is Bakuda. And 2. I was forced to sit here," he stated as Crystal shot him a death glare. Bakuda gave her a tired expression; "No offence," he added and Crystal calmed down; "None taken," She replied. Silver calmed down and stuck out his hand; "In that case, I think proper introductions are in order, my name is Silver Wolf, the crown prince of Planet Elemental and the elemental of fire," He boasted as Crystal rolled her eyes.

Bakuda smiled and shock the hand; "Bakuda, son of the legendary Super Saiyan, Goku, the crown prince of the ox kingdom, one of the Z fighters, defenders of the earth, a master of over 10 martial arts styles, a being with enough power to destroy a planet in seconds and the God of Hope," he said as Silver simply stared at him with wide eyes…

Silver shook his head comically; "You can't be serious…" he said with a massive sweat drop on the back of his head. Crystal laughed at her brothers nervousness; "He is serious, serves you right for acting all high and mighty!" she scolded him as Silver glanced at her then back to Bakuda smiling; "Prove it!" he said smug.

Bakuda shrugged; "If you insist…" and turned back into his Saiyan form which scared the living daylights out of Saria and Bakuda let out a long battle cry as his hair stood on end and his eyes flashed to a deep green… Bakuda stared at the shocked wolf; "This is what we call a Super Saiyan!" he shouted. Nappa and Radditz were watching the transformation in awe. Radditz was gob smacked; "That brat is the legendary super Saiyan!?" he cried as Nappa was just stuttering, Karnak grunted; "No, his father is. He just can do it too," he explained gruffly as Radditz and Nappa looked at each other and gulped; "Ka…kakarot?!… Super Saiyan?!" they both said in sync.

Bakuda sat back down and turned back to Silver; "This proof enough or should I give you more?" he asked slyly and Silver threw up his arms; "That's fine!" and Bakuda powered down. Silver sighed; _"I can't stand up to guy that can turn super at will, I have the rainbow gems with me that I can use to be on par with him but I don't want to fight with no purpose…" _he thought. Bakuda sighed then closed his eyes to wait for the inevitable… in a flash of light he then opened one eye to see the prince of Saiyans sitting opposite him and smirking like a manic; "So you finally did it kid, you became a Super Saiyan!" he said proudly as a green hand placed itself upon Bakuda's shoulder, Bakuda's eyes followed it to its owner, the Namek, piccolo was smiling down at him; "You've done well Bakuda, you've done well," he said to Bakuda's glee.

Saria glanced at the Saiyan then to the Namek and buried her head in her hands; "This is just too much!" he complained and Vegeta glared at him; "What's your problem?" he asked smugly and the fox glared at him; "Excuse me for not witnessing super charged aliens pop up right in front of me all the time!" he complained as everyone, (even Silver, Crystal and Piccolo) started cracking up, Bakuda fell straight off his chair as he held his stomach because he couldn't stop laughing!

Bakuda found his way back to his chair and then said to Silver, Crystal and Saria; "Guys, these are my friends and martial arts instructors, Piccolo and Vegeta," Silver nodded then put his hand out to Vegeta; "Pleased to meet you," he said but Vegeta smacked his hand away; "An elemental, ey? Haven't seen one of you in years!" he commented as Crystals eyes widened; "You know of our planet and people?" she asked. Vegeta shook his head; "Your half right, Frieza captured one citizen of your planet but wouldn't divulge the location of your planet, he died for your people," he said calmly as Silver stood up suddenly; "Who is this Frieza?!" he asked with venom literally dripping from his mouth, Bakuda sighed; "He was a tyrant of space that destroyed many planets or wiped out civilizations to sell them to the highest bidder… but don't worry, my dad destroyed him when he turned Super Saiyan," Bakuda explained and then added; "And can you stop that? It will stain the table cloth," he requested calmly as Silver raised an eyebrow then wiped the liquid from his mouth. Crystal looked amazed; "I didn't know you could do that…" she commented.

_Everyone but crystal fell down anime style…_

Suddenly food appeared on the plates in front of them and everyone began digging in, the three elementals had to be quick to grab food from the table before Bakuda and Vegeta could get too it… Bakuda stopped eating for a moment and glanced over to Dawn who was reaching over the table for a piece of turkey but couldn't reach, Amelia pushed the plate of turkey towards him, but Mathias picked it up before Dawn could grab a piece, but Dawn got a piece of turkey after a couple of arrows somehow lodged itself above Mathias's head though… Bakuda smiled at Amelia as she put her bow away… She acted like a mother towards Dawn, even though she only knew him for about an hour… Bakuda then turned back to his food smiling…

Piccolo was watching Bakuda intently as he was eating, Bakuda noticed this after awhile and stared back… Vegeta stopped gorging himself in Saiyan style to look at them; "What is the matter Namek?" he asked with the usual arrogance. Piccolo then asked Bakuda a confusing question; "How do I sense two ki's from you?" which made Vegeta raise his eyebrows; "What? Wait… I can sense it too, why is that?" he asked the confused Kitsune; "Let me try," he said and tried to feel for his own ki, which was never easy… eventually he found it… there was another ki with his and it seemed familiar…

Bakuda's eyes shot open as he recognised the ki signature; "Adam…" he murmured and Crystal glanced at him; "Isn't that the guy that I fought and gave you the vision?" she asked, Bakuda nodded then reached out his hand, the 'Rod of Light' appeared in front of him; "I wondered why I was acting strange… Adams thoughts were clouding my judgement and actions, that's why I was alienating people and probably why I wanted to show off to you earlier Silver," he said to Silver and he scoffed; "You sure that wasn't just you?" he asked angrily and Bakuda nodded; "I am hardly like that, my personality is now mixed with Adams right now and is probably why I can turn Super Saiyan…" he thought out load and Vegeta looked at him strangely; "You mean you can only transform because of this stick?" he said with curiosity, Bakuda nodded. Vegeta sighed; "Then one thing to do, Destroy it!" he shouted as Bakuda nodded, this made Vegeta confused; "You want to destroy the stick that allows you to become Super Saiyan?" he asked as Bakuda nodded again; "Yes, this is the reason I can't think properly, what's better? Super Saiyan that can't think? Or a normal Saiyan that can?" he asked the smiling prince; "You've come a long way kid…" he said as Bakuda drew his 'Sword of Hope' and sliced the rod in half, which shattered at contact.

Bakuda sighed as he felt the power it filled him with leave him; _"Sorry Adam, but I need my head clear…" _he thought as the plates were cleared, much to Vegeta's, Dawn's, Nappa's, Radditz's and Bakuda's disappointment.

"I hope you enjoyed the meal, the first match of the second round is of Karnak Vs. Winter! The fight will commence in 10 minutes to let the stomach settle. Prepare for battle!" the voice cried.


	10. Chapter 10 Fire's of War in Winter

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods' I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf: The Blue Zephyr.

Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx man.

Amelia the Wolf: Chef Colette.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk.

Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Silver wolf: Sonicx man.

Saria the fox: Sonicx man.

Mathias the white wolf: Chef Colette.

Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Thank you for submitting.

Vegeta sat in the corner after the meal and the room changed back to the waiting room, Bakuda had also sat next to him but instead of what Vegeta was doing (Taking a nap) he was watching Zephyr's every move; _"I still don't trust you…" _he thought.

"_Why shouldn't you?" _came a voice that Bakuda recognised as Vegeta's, Bakuda did not look at him; _"Read my mind… I need to show you something…" _he replied as the prince did just that… after a few moments… _"So that's why… but instead of looking for anything bad that the guy does, look for anything good, when I searched for any ki's during that vision of yours, I felt one that was definitely evil and one that was good…" _he explained as Bakuda interrupted; "_What are you implying?" _as Vegeta sighed; _"He may not be the guy you are looking for… that's all I'm saying_," he finished and Bakuda sighed and watched as Karnak stepped up to the podium and Winter crept up to the podium slowly. Nappa accompanied Karnak and gave Winter a push; "You should give up now pipsqueak! You don't stand a chance!" he exclaimed and pushed her again. Bakuda was about to rise and do something but someone beat him to it… Nappa was sent flying across the room at an alarming rate and when he got back up, there was a slight burn mark across his face.

Zephyr stood back up straight and yelled with his hands having a dieing flicker of flame on them; "Don't you ever come near her again?! Got it?!" Winter thanked him quietly as Nappa walked back to Karnak; "Won't need too, since Karnak here will destroy her!" he boasted and gave Karnak a slap on the back.

Zephyr growled as the voice came back; "The fight will begin! Winter Vs. Karnak!" the voice announced as the battlefield changed to an area where the fighters were on a large tower of rock that was standing in the middle of a pool of lava! There was ancient poles surrounding the rock that connected to each other at the top by a circle.

"For this round, the fighters won't be on preferred battlegrounds, but on battlefields that will test their nerves and ability to survive! Begin!" the voice ordered and Winter launched herself at the god of war. Karnak stood stock still as Winter delivered a chop to the neck… Karnak stared at her and then cricked his neck to show that it did no damage then smiled; "Was that all you got?" he taunted and swung his hammer in Winter's direction who dodged by jumping back; "Not by a long shot!" and grabbed onto the hammer as it came by her again, she then was flung to the right and grabbed hold of one of the poles and swung around once; _"Excuse me if I borrow your move Bakuda," _she thought as she used the momentum to send herself flying back at Karnak that was sent skidding backwards after impact, he steadied himself and inspected his now cracked armour and then glowered towards Winter who had lowered into a fighting stance; "Look what you've done you measly insect!" he shouted and raised his hammer above his head and brought it down upon Winter who dodged out of the way but noticed that Karnak was not aiming for her! The tower was shaking slightly and pieces of the tower started falling into the lava!

Winter glanced down to the lava and sweat dropped; _"Does he plan to kill us both?!" _she thought and turned back to Karnak who had his arm outstretched and held up three figures; "Three minutes, then this rock is history!" he laughed insanely. Winter gulped then lowered back to her fighting stance; "This won't take that long," she commented as Karnak screamed; "YES!!! YOU SHALL DIE NOW!!!"

Karnak opened his palm and a large brilliant red flame appeared in it; "Fires of war!" he cried and threw the fire ball toward Winter who rolled to the left and let the fire ball pass her… but the fire ball shot around back at her! Winter rolled again as the flame passed again then jumped into the air, the fireball shot back up at her in the air but she was right below the circle connecting the pillars and she launched her self back at the ground.

The fire ball followed and Winter jumped out of the way as the fire slammed into the ground and exploded on impact with something… she turned back to Karnak but his hand gripped her throat! She struggled as Karnak grinned and flames started billowing around Winters feet… Karnak started laughing his head off as a golden/purple aura enveloped Karnak and tightened his grip on Winter, causing her to choke… the flames sprung up and enveloped the now screaming female fox.

Zephyr was trying to reach her but was being held back by Minda, Blitz and Mathias… who was having a bad time with the task… Zephyrs fur slightly darkened and his pupils were hardly visible… Bakuda watched Zephyr with thoughts going through his head a mile a minute; _"Maybe he isn't the one in the vision… and also… How is Karnak is using Dakuba's technique! It is the one Dakuba used on the police officer when he met Dawn… The aura is Dakuba's too! What is going on?!" _he cried in his head as Karnak laughed and the flames extinguished, leaving a seriously burnt and barely conscious fox in his hand, she whimpered audibly and Karnak laughed again as he put his extra hand against her stomach and then frowned suddenly; "Die…" and unleashed a blast that blew through her stomach and sent her body flying into the lava…

Zephyr yelled at the top of his lungs and threw off his restrainers as his body glowed a bright gold colour and his fur followed suit; "KARNAK!!!" he screamed as Karnak stepped into the 'Waiting room'. Karnak glanced at him then smiled; "What? Was she a friend of yours?" he mocked as Zephyr prepared charge at him but Bakuda phased in front of him, Bakuda was enveloped in a flame like aura and stared into Zephyrs eyes and Zephyr could hear a voice in his head; _"Sorry, but the time isn't right…"_ and Zephyr felt all the wind be forced out of him… he glanced down to his stomach where Bakuda's fist had struck… Zephyr's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he passed out. Bakuda sighed; "You would have been killed," he said softy as he carried Zephyr with the help of Mathias over to a wall for him to rest up on…

"The winner is Karnak! The next match is Dawn and Crystal! Prepare for battle!" the voice announced. Dawn walked up to the podium with Amelia with him to give him moral support and Crystal gave him a evil glare as she stood next to him; "Remember my promise," she said darkly as Dawn looked down to the ground worried, Bakuda frowned; _"Crystal, I don't want you fight with a grudge, because I don't blame him and neither should you!" _he told her telepathically. Crystal sighed then turned back to Dawn; "You are lucky you have someone looking over you kid," she said simply and Dawn glanced over to Bakuda who gave him a thumbs up, Dawn smiled and returned it… he turned back to Crystal and held out his hand; "Fair fight?" he asked hopefully and Crystal looked at him strangely… but shook it; _"Maybe Bakuda is right about him…" _she thought as Amelia ruffled Dawns bangs, to his delight.


	11. Chapter 11 Darkness before the Dawn

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods' I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf: The Blue Zephyr.

Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx man.

Amelia the Wolf: Chef Colette.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk.

Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Silver wolf: Sonicx man.

Saria the fox: Sonicx man.

Mathias the white wolf: Chef Colette.

Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Thank you for submitting.

The battlefield was the lookout… Bakuda was confused; _"How is this challenging?" _he thought as his question was answered by lightning striking one of the tiles… Bakuda sighed then looked at Dawn who was positively shaking; _"He is probably like Tails and is terrified of thunder and lightning…" _he thought as Dawn jumped when lightning struck near him… Crystal raised her eyebrows at Dawn then lowered into a stance; "Come on!" she yelled at Dawn who also lowered into a stance and tried his best to ignore the lightning.

Dawn launched himself at Crystal and attempted to strike her side with a roundhouse but Crystal drew her aqua blaster and blew Dawn back absolutely soaking! Dawn shook himself dry and launched at her again; _"Can't you try something a little bit different?!" _she thought and fired her blaster again but Dawn anticipated this and fired a ki blast through it! Crystal was blown back a small distance and recovered but Dawn continued his assault, he sent blast after blast toward Crystal so she had to keep dodging and couldn't attack back.

_With Bakuda_

"_He's got her on the defensive… it won't stay like that long though, don't waste you're energy Dawn…"_ Bakuda thought as Zephyr began to stir; _"At least he is waking up… I guess I have some explaining to do…" _as Zephyr opened his eyes, then sat bolt upright; "Whatsgoingon?!" he yelled and Bakuda put his hand on his shoulder; "Sorry about that Zephyr, but you couldn't fight Karnak like that," Bakuda said as Zephyr sighed; "I would have been able to take him if I had at least one Chaos Emerald…" he sighed and Bakuda raised an eyebrow; "What do you mean 'at least one Chaos Emerald'? How would that help?" he asked as Zephyr looked at Bakuda and started to explain; "I have the ability to transform into a super form known as 'The golden Zephyr,' it is powerful but, I am more powerful with one or more Chaos Emeralds."

Bakuda nodded; "It sounds like the Super Saiyan transformation, it even looks like it!" he exclaimed as Zephyr raised an eyebrow; "That super form you turned into?" he asked, Bakuda nodded; "I can only turn into that when I suffer extreme rage, but once I do, I can transform at will… its too bad though… Adam gave me the ability to turn Super Saiyan and I threw it away because it was clouding my thoughts and actions…" he sighed. Zephyr smiled; "I take it that is why you seemed different than before," he guessed and Bakuda nodded; "Yep, sorry for what I did, I should have known you weren't evil…" he muttered. Zephyr raised an eyebrow; "Okay… um… do you mind if I ask you something?" he said slowly and Bakuda nodded; "Go on…" he urged and Zephyr sighed; "Never mind… _What can I say? Can I have your Chaos emeralds?! Like anyone would give them up for a near stranger…_" he thought.

Bakuda smiled; "You know, we are more alike than you think, Zephyr…" which made Zephyr confused; "The different species part?" and Bakuda shook his head; "No, I mean the part where we can't see our families… Your father is MIA right? And mine doesn't even remember me…" he said with a tear falling from his eye. Zephyr raised his eyebrows higher; "Don't remember… what do you mean 'Don't remember'?" he asked innocently.

"When a Godling is taken from their family to train to become a god, a two hour time limit is set, if any that knows you is not thinking of you at the point when the timer runs out… they … forget you ever existed…_sniff_…" Bakuda explained, close to tears… Zephyr placed his hand on Bakuda's shoulder; "At least you know he is safe…" he said trying to cheer Bakuda up but he shook his head; "Your father remembers you… and even if he is dead, he would meet you when you go to the afterlife… but mine will never know me… never…" Bakuda explained in a hurt voice and Zephyr sighed; "Your right, our fates are quite similar… you were taken from your family just like I was… neither of us can see our father… and we are both super powered aliens that everyone seems to care about," he said smiling and Bakuda cheered up; "Yeah… I guess… at least we have our friends… right?" he asked and Zephyr shrugged; "Why ask me when you already know the answer?" and Bakuda punched him in the arm softly but it ended up with Zephyr moving a few feet away from him!

But Zephyr shrugged it off and punched him back with the same force, resulting in a similar result, Bakuda smiled; "You remember our deal right?" and Zephyr nodded; "I expect a good fight from you," he said standing up and Bakuda did the same and started to walk back to Vegeta; "Can't wait… Z," he said waving and sat next to the smiling prince.

_With Dawn_

"_Man, she's good!" _Dawn thought as a lightning bolt flashed next to him, throwing off his concentration for a moment and allowing Crystal to soak him from head to toe with a powerful water blast that sent him flying back, he steadied himself on the wet tiles and smirked at Crystal; "There is no way you can beat me with water Crystal," but noticed that Crystal was smirking too; "Dawn, I noticed you were afraid of lightning, you should be!" and blasted Dawn with another water blast from her aqua blaster but this time it formed a bubble around him!

Dawn struggled to escape the heavy mass of water and Crystal smirked more broadly; "Here! Why don't you see the lightning up close!" and lifted him with the water into the sky… Dawn started struggling again and found that with all this water… he was a giant lightning rod! He shouted at Crystal to let him go but she lifted him higher and in no time at all… a bolt of lightning struck the ball of water… frying everything inside… Dawn cried out before shattering like glass; "Help me!!!!

Crystal; walked back to the waiting room and received a slap on the back by her spectators, Silver and Saria. Silver started giving Crystal's head a 'Noggie' and said in a pleased voice; "Good Crystal! You did well out there! I thought for a second that he was gonna get ya there!" as Saria gave similar praise. Crystal was carried off by her friends as the voice came back; "The next fight is Bakuda and Amelia! Prepare for battle!"

Bakuda walked up to the podium and waited for Amelia to appear, when she did, she gripped her bow tightly and gave Bakuda one piece of advice; "Don't hold back!"


	12. Chapter 12 The Weapon Don't make the Man

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods' I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf: The Blue Zephyr.

Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx man.

Amelia the Wolf: Chef Colette.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk.

Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Silver wolf: Sonicx man.

Saria the fox: Sonicx man.

Mathias the white wolf: Chef Colette.

Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Thank you for submitting.

Bakuda glanced around and found that they were in an abandoned ruin with moss and vines hanging from the roofs, they looked like they could break at the slightest touch… Amelia tightened her grip on her bow and snuck an arrow into her hand… "FIGHT!!!" the voice cried and Amelia suddenly shot a fire arrow at Bakuda! Bakuda was so surprised by this that the arrow had struck his hand before he could dodge; "YEOWWW!!!" Bakuda cried as he tore the arrow from his hand and found he couldn't close it!

Amelia smiled; "I can't fight someone who has a godly weapon, so I stopped you from wielding it!" she smiled and snickered. Bakuda sighed then lowered into a position with his hands crackling with energy; "I don't have to use my sword to win you know," he said simply and charged at her, Amelia shot another arrow but this time, she shot at a overhead ruin support beam and it came crashing down… Bakuda jumped back before the rubble could fall on him. Bakuda waited for the dust to settle and then looked wildly around for Amelia… she was nowhere in sight!

"_Great… Good one Bakuda, why didn't you get her energy signal when you had the chance?!" _he thought as a arrow flew out of nowhere and landed at his feet; "You have to come out sometime!" he yelled and blasted a nearby pillar to try and flush her out but it crashed down and nearly toppled upon him! Bakuda sighed; "_If I use ki blast's here, I will bring the whole place down on top of me…" _

Bakuda ran through the ruins to find Amelia but had to dodge every so often by an arrow piercing the ground in his path, eventually Bakuda saw movement up ahead of him and charged at it… Amelia burst from the side of a pillar and struck Bakuda on the head with the top of her bow! Bakuda got back up slowly then cringed as he felt a large bump on his head; _"I have to think of something… I am going nowhere fast! Wait… hold on…"_

_Flash!_

"_Tails? What other Chaos technique are there?" Bakuda asked the golden kit, Tails sat up straight on the couch; "Well… you can do Chaos control… but there is three more I know off for sure… there is Chaos Spear that makes a beam of energy, Chaos Blast, which makes a explosion of energy and then there is Chaos Rift… that banishes someone to another dimension if done right…" Tails explained._

_Flash!_

Bakuda smiled _"Chaos… hmmm… that gives me an idea!" _he thought and flew up above the ruins; "Amelia! Stop hiding or I will blast you out of there!" he cried… as a response, an arrow whizzed past Bakuda and nipped his face, leaving a decent sized cut across his right cheek. Bakuda growled; "I am serious Amelia! Come out now or I shall force you out!" and there was no response…

Bakuda sighed; _"Looks like I have to do this the hard way…" _he thought and with his uninjured hand, he drew the three Chaos Emeralds then focused on their energy… he lowered closer to the ground as a red aura flashed around his skin and his eyes glinted with a shine of red; "CHOAS…… BLAST!!!" he cried and released the aura as a massive red blast that swallowed the entire area… the only one's spared was the people in the crowd…

Bakuda gasped for air as he lowered to the ground; "I didn't think… it would be… that tough!" he gasped and Bakuda glanced over the rubble; _"No way could she have survived that…" _he thought but something caught his eye… he bent down and picked up a silver bow; "Hmmm… if her bow was spared… then that means!" he cried and dodged to the left as a rock was thrown at him. Bakuda looked at a dishevelled Amelia, who was positively fuming; "What was that for?!" she screeched and Bakuda shrugged calmly; "I told you to come out…" he replied and Amelia threw another rock at him; "Give me my bow back!" she screeched as Bakuda dodged it.

Bakuda glanced at the bow then smiled; "You want it? Have it!" he said throwing the bow towards her and she caught it. She immediately loaded the bow then fired it at Bakuda… who caught it! Bakuda crushed the arrow in his hands then raised his arm to face Amelia; "You rely too heavily on your weapon… but maybe this will be a good lesson… that the WEAPON DOES NOT MAKE THE MAN!!!" and fired a massive blast at her and it enveloped Amelia completely…

Bakuda walked back to the waiting room and looked at the Saiyan prince, expecting some form of praise but all he got was a curt nod… Bakuda hung his head and walked over to the opposite end of the room. Bakuda sat down and began to play his ocarina to heal his hand… after finishing he gave a sigh of relaxation and realise someone sitting down next to him; "Hey, good fight… you were right of course, she must learn a bit of close quarters combat…" Blitz said thinking. Bakuda raised an eyebrow; "Your not mad?" he asked and Blitz shook his head; "She will just wake up at home, I only think of what Karnak did was cruel… he made Winter suffer… but you made sure that it was painless and even gave her advice! Not man people would do that…" he murmured.

Bakuda smiled; "Thanks, what's your name anyway?" he asked and Blitz held out his hand; "Blitz the cat, was known as prince Pelleas of Daein. I was revived by Amelia but it went wrong somewhere and I ended up like this!" he explained and Bakuda grasped his hand and raised his eyebrow; "Bakuda, the Godling of Hope, I am a Saiyan but I have the ability to turn into the fox form you see now… you're a prince?" he responded and shook Blitz's hand once.

Blitz smiled; "Yep, but I rather not talk about my prince-hood… anyway you're the Godling of Hope huh, that's quite a title, I also heard you were a prince as well," he commented and Bakuda raised an eyebrow; "Who told you that?" he asked and Blitz pointed to Crystal who gave a guilty look. Bakuda sighed; "Yes, I am the crown prince of the ox kingdom. My grandfather, the Ox king, offered the position to my father and my brother but they both turned it down… my grandfather wouldn't take no for an answer from me too… It's hard sometimes…" he explained and Blitz nodded; "I know, being a prince isn't all glamour like everyone thinks it is…" he commented then stood back up; "I better go talk to Mathias, he was rambling on how he could slip you some poison…" he grumbled and Bakuda gulped.

"The winner is Bakuda! The next match is Zephyr Vs. Adimid! Prepare for battle!"

In the corner, hidden in Shadows, was a wolf that was watching Zephyr intently; "Make me proud… Son…"


	13. Chapter 13 Fists of Flaming Fury

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods' I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf: The Blue Zephyr.

Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx man.

Amelia the Wolf: Chef Colette.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk.

Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Silver wolf: Sonicx man.

Saria the fox: Sonicx man.

Mathias the white wolf: Chef Colette.

Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Thank you for submitting.

Zephyr stood at the podium and then looked to his right and found Adimid talking to Minda in a quick and very brief discussion. Zephyr glanced over to Bakuda who gave him a short nod to show his support, Zephyr faced forward with determination but his ears flickered in Minda's and Adimid's direction… and listened on their conversation…

_With Adimid_

"How do you think I can beat this guy, I have seen him fight knuckles the echidna and he picked him apart!" she whispered and Minda placed her hand on her shoulder; "Remember, you have the flower on your head if things go wrong… she murmured and Adimid nodded shortly then looked forward with a determined face. Zephyr smiled; _"The flower in her hair? Wounder what that does?" _he asked himself as the battlefield changed to a platform on in the middle of the sea. Zephyr sighed; "This battlefield doesn't have much room to move about… but what is difficult?" he asked and lowered into a fighting stance, Adimid looked around then noticed something in the water… she tensed slightly; "SHARK!!!" she cried and everyone's attention turned to the warm blooded killer circling the platform… Bakuda glanced at the shark then muttered; "It's just a fish…" he muttered as he remembered catching a larger fish for dinner with his father…

Piccolo stepped up next to him; "Just remember that not everyone is experienced with dealing with extra large fish like you, If I recall, you were eaten alive your first try and I had to blast you out!" he said smiling, a few people snickered and Bakuda blushed then gave Piccolo a 'Did-you-have-to-say-that-in-front-of-everyone?' look… Bakuda looked at Adimid to see that she was frowning… Bakuda knew why, she relied on closed spaces for cover but here, she was wide open for attack!

Adimid drew her blade then prepared for battle… "FIGHT!!!"

Zephyr flew at her and launched a roundhouse at her side which she tried to block with her sword and slice his leg… She flew back after a succession of four roundhouse kicks then steadied herself and glared at Zephyr angrily but her face quickly went to shock, then even quicker to panic… she cut off his arm! Zephyr stared at where his arm was and seemed to be in extreme pain, he then focused on his arm and a pink… something replaced it! It took the form of his missing arm and then turned blue… then yellow… and soon, Zephyrs arm had fully regenerated!

Adimid stepped back in shock; _"Full regeneration?! How do you beat that?!" _she cried in her head then refocused; _"There must be a way!" _and charged at Zephyr who was caught off guard and Adimid tried to slice off his head off… but Zephyr ducked at the last moment and delivered a punch to her gut! Adimid stepped back and thought of something… she focused on the ground for any type of plant life… grass that had grown there sprung up out of the cracks in the platform and formed a small ball of hardened plant material… she launched the ball at Zephyr who knocked it away, but the lapse in concentration allowed for Adimid to run up to him.

She sliced her blade across his eyes and caused Zephyr to recoil in pain and put his hands to his now useless eyes, Adimid laughed her head off; "The battle will go to me! You can hit me if you can't see me!" and charged at Zephyr who remained calm and once again dodged the swing of the sword, used its swing to pull it from her grasp then chuck it into the water! Zephyr smiled wildly; "You were half right, I can't see you…" then charged at her then pushed his palm into her face with powerful force and made her roll over backwards twice…

Adimid growled as she got back up; "How can you do that?!" she demanded as Zephyr shrugged; "I was born half blind anyway, this is not much of a disadvantage for me…" he admitted then lowered into a fighting stance again. Adimid growled then smiled, soon she was crackling up. Vegeta looked at Adimid in wonder; "The girl's lost it!" he cried and a few people stifled laughs.

Adimid ripped off the flower from her head and her smile broadened; "If only you could see this!" she yelled as her body began to change… her arms shifted to many vines, her body grew roots and her face completely changed and soon a huge man-eating plant stood where Adimid the red fox once was… Zephyr groaned as he felt the sound that Adimid's body used to give off change into large snarls...

Adimid laughed; "You can't beat me now! I am one with the plants now!" she yelled happily in a load and deep voice. Zephyr was hit with a brainwave and smiled; _"A plant huh? That won't be too hard…" _he thought and charged at Adimid quickly who was surprised at his actions; "You want this to be quick? I won't deny you that!" she yelled and struck her vines out to him but Zephyr dodged left and right because he could tell where the vines were by their movements… he was right in front of Adimid now and jumped up with his fist outstretched above him; "SHORYUKEN!!!" he cried as flames enveloped his fist and spread rapidly across Adimid's body where it touched. Adimid screamed as the flames enveloped her and began to burn her to ashes… Zephyr dropped to the ground then delivered one powerful roundhouse that launched Adimid into the sea where the shark calmly waited for his vegetarian meal…

Zephyr walked back to the waiting room with his eyes bleeding profusely until music was caught by his ears… a bright flash blinded him as he realised he could see again! Well… as good as before… then remembered something from earlier…

_Flash!_

_Zephyr glanced over to Bakuda who was playing his ocarina with a cat listening to him, he looked in amazement as the burn and wound from Bakuda's hand began to close up…_

_Flash!_

Zephyr walked over to Bakuda who was indeed playing his ocarina and probably the reason why his eyes had healed… Zephyr snapped his figures in Bakuda's face and Bakuda eyes shot open; "Do you mind?" he asked irritated then smiled; "I see that you were healed by the music, the music only heals the pure of heart you know…" he explained as Zephyr nodded; "Thanks, you do know what's next right?" he asked frowning as Bakuda's smile turned to a frown also; "Yeah… Karnak against Crystal… I have been trying to find out how Karnak get so strong anyway, the techniques he used and the aura he had belonged to Dakuba… which means that Karnak and Dakuba…" he said trailing off. Zephyr raised an eyebrow; "Karnak and Dakuba what?" he asked and Bakuda sighed; "You know what Adam did for me until I destroyed his 'Rod of light'?" he asked and Zephyr nodded; "You saying that Dakuba and Karnak… Fused?" he asked with worry in his eyes. Bakuda nodded; "It's the only reason I can think of…" he muttered and they both looked over to Karnak who was laughing at something Radditz had said, Bakuda got the feeling that Bakuda and Zephyr was somewhere in the conversation… Zephyr shrugged; "We will figure that out when it comes, but you know what is after that?" he asked with a large grin on his face and Bakuda nodded, also smiling; "It's our match," he said simply and Zephyr nodded.

"The first Semi-final match is Karnak Vs. Crystal! Prepare for battle!" the voice announced and Crystal stepped up to the podium with her weapon drawn and Karnak did the same. Zephyr and Bakuda looked at each other then gulped; "If she loses… then god help us…" Zephyr said and Bakuda interrupted; "The gods can't help in their own tournament, that would be cheating…" he reminded.

_Zephyr fell down anime style…_


	14. Chapter 14 War's dominance

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods' I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf: The Blue Zephyr.

Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx man.

Amelia the Wolf: Chef Colette.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk.

Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Silver wolf: Sonicx man.

Saria the fox: Sonicx man.

Mathias the white wolf: Chef Colette.

Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Thank you for submitting.

Karnak smiled as the battlefield changed to a glacier; _"Too easy," _he smirked and Crystal looked at the frozen lake near them; _"I can't use that if it's frozen…" _she sighed. Karnak turned to Crystal and put his hands on his hips; "I will give you one chance, just because I'm nice… Give up now or you will suffer pain not felt since the beginning of time!" he yelled and Crystal gulped; "You won't hurt anyone, anymore! It ends now!" she cried as the voice commanded; "The battlefield supports Crystal! Fight!!!"

Crystal pulled out her gun then fired at Karnak, who stood his ground and fake sighed; "As you wish," and took the water blast head on… when the water had disappeared, Karnak stood in the same place... Crystal gasped and fired blast after blast of high pressured water towards the god of war… Karnak smiled as the last blast washed off of him; "Oh, look what you did to my armour, now it's going to rust... I better change," he said in a fake nice voice and his armour glowed… in its place was a clean gi that looked exactly like…

_With Bakuda_

"That's Dakuba gi!" Bakuda shouted and Zephyr nodded, Vegeta looked at him strangely; "Dakuba?" he asked out load and Bakuda nodded slowly; "He is my shadow Vegeta, apparently Dakuba did fuse with Karnak…" he murmured… a few people gasped at the news then focused back onto the fight at hand…

_With Crystal_

"_How do I beat him?! He has all the abilities of Karnak and Dakuba! It's like fighting two people at once!" _she cried in her head as Karnak approached her; "I took hold of Dakuba's soul when he was defeated and I gained his power! And I must say… it feels… pretty good," he smirked and fired a ki blast at Crystal who dodged right to avoid it.

_With Silver_

"Crystal! Give up! I don't want to see you get hurt!" he yelled and Crystal glanced at him before shacking her head; "I will beat him…" she murmured then stood up and drew her aqua blaster again but stopped; _"My gun has no effect on him! I need to beat him another way…" _she thought then glanced at the frozen lake; "I need to break that…" she murmured then got an idea, she dashed to the middle of the lake and stood there smirking; _"Come on…" _she begged and Karnak smiled; "Hope to make me slip on the ice? No chance!" he yelled and blasted the lake open with Crystal still on it!

Crystal dived into the freezing water and concentrated on the feel of its depths… the entire lake rose from the ground and began circling Karnak until he was enveloped in it. Crystal swam up to Karnak and smirked at him and Karnak did the same… Crystal raised an eyebrow at this and controlled the water to revolve around so she made an current that she hoped would toss Karnak around at a fast pace and make him pass out…

Karnak stayed in the same place but lifted his arms and fire appeared in them… the fire began to boil the water slowly and the current stirred the hot, boiling water around until the water was so hot that red marks began to appear on Crystals skin… she started screaming when the boiling water covered her and she couldn't swim to the surface! Karnak smiled, unaffected by the super heated water; _"Well Crystal, it seems you fell victim to your own attack! But I think it would be best if I put you out of your misery,"_ he said telepathically, frowning, he cupped his hands; _"Say good bye! KAMEHAMEHA!"_ he cried and unleashed the blue beam across to the burning wolf who was instantly enveloped and disintegrated…

With Silver

"NO! HOW COULD HE!?" he cried on all fours as Saria patted him on the back… Silver saw a glow appear next to him and looked over to see Bakuda with a red and gold aura enveloped around him; "What?" he asked quietly as both Zephyr's and Bakuda's fur tinted darker… as Karnak entered the 'waiting room', Bakuda and Zephyr walked past him and stood on the podium for their match… but as they passed, Bakuda gave him one warning; "Enjoy the suffering you cause while you can, because either Zephyr or I will take you down…" he spat and Bakuda's eyes flashed green. Zephyr nodded and stood next to Bakuda on the platform; "When we fight, give it your all… so we can see who is better prepared to fight Karnak!" he said holding out his hand and Bakuda shook it; "Count on it!" he replied and sparks flew where their hands met…

"The next fight in the semi finals is Bakuda Vs. Zephyr! Prepare for battle!" the voice cried out and Zephyr shone with a bright gold light and transformed into 'The Golden Zephyr'… Bakuda narrowed his eyes then closed them; _"What am I thinking?! I can't beat him like this!" _he cried in his head…

"Stop doubting yourself! You can do it!" a voice said in Bakuda's mind; "You just have to believe! After all! We believe in you!" said a similar but different voice. Bakuda opened his eyes as he recognised the voices; _"Dawn? Tails? Is that you?!" _he thought as the voices responded; _"Yes! Now, you can go Super Saiyan! It was within you all along!" _cried tails voice and Dawn spoke up;_ "Please… help Dakuba! He didn't want to be fused with Karnak!" _he cried and Bakuda nodded;_ "You're right… I can do this! And I will try to free Dakuba if I can!" _he promised as his hair began to flicker gold and his eyes flashed green… Bakuda glared over to Karnak who was surprised by this new development… Images of Aura's death flashed though his mind and so did Karnak's other victims… "KARNAK!!! You hurt so many people! For your own amusement too! AND I WON'T WATCH IT ANYMORE!!!" he cried as his hair lengthened and stood on end, his hair burned a blazing gold as his eyes glinted the green colour of the Super Saiyan… but the thing was… he was still in his fox form! His golden dragonballs flew once around Bakuda before they were absorbed into his power, making Bakuda's aura flare…

Zephyr raised his eyebrow then smiled; "That's more like it!" he said but was confused when Bakuda glared at him; "If I fought you now, I would destroy you…" he muttered and Zephyr's eyes grew wide; "You think?" he asked and Bakuda nodded then smiled; "Let's make this interesting…" he said as he held out his hand to Zephyr and dropped something in his hand… Zephyr looked in his hand and gasped as power flew through his body…

He was holding Bakuda's three Chaos Emeralds…


	15. Chapter 15 Promised battle

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods' I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf: The Blue Zephyr.

Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx man.

Amelia the Wolf: Chef Colette.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk.

Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Silver wolf: Sonicx man.

Saria the fox: Sonicx man.

Mathias the white wolf: Chef Colette.

Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Thank you for submitting.

The battlefield changed to an area where there was a cliff side all around them like a pit and right in the middle was a giant tree… Zephyr stared at the tree and then turned his attention to Bakuda, who had bowed respectfully to him and Zephyr returned it… "Fight!" the voice called and Zephyr charged at Bakuda and began with a flurry of punches that was almost impossible to follow. Bakuda blocked most of them with his forearms and when he saw a slight opening, he ducked down and leg swiped Zephyr and made the fox/wolf trip. As Zephyr fell, Bakuda rose to punch him with an uppercut but Zephyr phased out of the way with amazing speed before the fist could connect, Zephyr appeared behind Bakuda and attempted a roundhouse to Bakuda's head but Bakuda phased out as well, Zephyr growled and he too, phased out of sight…

People in the audience had their jaws to the floor, Vegeta smiled; "Finally! A decent fight!" he yelled and everyone glared at him… Silver watched as Zephyr and Bakuda phased in and out of sight with random points in the battle… Zephyr kicking Bakuda in the side… Bakuda punching Zephyr in the side of the face… until they both reappeared to be seen fighting upside down and their body blows a mere blur as they traded them… Silver gulped; "Who are they…" he asked and Bakuda and Zephyr broke apart and landed on opposite tree branches, they charge at each other again and Bakuda blocked a kick from Zephyr and retaliated with a punch to the gut which made Zephyr cough up blood… Zephyr performed a back flip away from Bakuda and succeeded in his foot kicking Bakuda's chin upwards and sent him flying upwards, Zephyr passed behind Bakuda and punched him in the back, which made the Saiyan fall through a few branches and crash in a major dust cloud at the base of the tree…

Zephyr panted for a moment as he watched Bakuda burst from the rubble in a display of power and levitated to a hight where he was level with Zephyr. Zephyr blasted himself to Bakuda who dodged right and delivered a powerful kick to the head to Zephyr and he went sailing into the base of the tree, Zephyr burst himself from the tree and wiped a bit of blood away from his mouth; "I haven't had a fight this good in ages!" he said and Bakuda nodded; "Likewise… now lets stop chatting and let's FIGHT!!!" he yelled and rushed at Zephyr who phased out of the way and let Bakuda crash into the tree head on, Bakuda rebound off the tree and Zephyr reappeared in the same place and grabbed Bakuda's leg, he pulled Bakuda down with him and intended to slam him into the ground but Bakuda forced his hands on the ground and twisted his body so the Zephyr crashed instead of him… Zephyr raised himself from the ground and smirked; "Enough playing around, it's time to turn up the heat!" he yelled as a Chaos Emerald flew out of Zephyr and into his hands and they were enveloped in blue flames.

Zephyr launched at Bakuda who brought up his guard and the flaming fist repeatedly collided with Bakuda skin, who jumped back and blew on his now burnt arms; "Yow! That hurt…" he murmured and looked up to see Zephyr smirking at him and in a fighting stance… Bakuda smirked then released a Dragonball from his sword; "Let's try it like this!" and absorbed the Dragonball into his hands and it was enveloped in red electricity… Bakuda charged at Zephyr who was surprised by the new attack and was struck in the face by a large fist; "Dragon fist!" Bakuda shouted as Zephyr flew back, Zephyr stood up again and was confused on why everyone was on the floor laughing their heads off; :"What's so funny?" he asked to the crowd and Saria choked out; "YOUR HAIR!!!" and Zephyr felt it to find that it was not just spiked… but standing completely parrel by the static! Zephyr growled and shook his head to restore it to its original state. Zephyr then smiled and charged at Bakuda with his hands still ablaze, Bakuda countered a punch by Zephyr with his own electrified fists and a large shockwave burst from the collision…

Zephyr and Bakuda phased out and shockwaves appeared wherever they clashed, Bakuda dashed backwards and Zephyr followed with blazing strikes. Bakuda continued to dodge Zephyrs strikes; _"He's way too fast! I need to step it up a bit…" _Bakuda thought and launched at Zephyr who was already trying to catch him and ran straight into Bakuda's assault! Bakuda began pummelling Zephyr in the stomach and then kicked him into the air.

Zephyr flew towards the tree but then rebounded off of it and flew back at Bakuda, but both passed out… a shockwave was created when Bakuda blocked a flaming punch from Zephyr with his knee, Zephyr sending sent a flame blast toward Bakuda who blocked it with a surge of electricity… Zephyr and Bakuda both stood on the ground and both began a spin dash; they launched at each other and rebounded off… Bakuda and Zephyr continued to collide as if they were magnetic meteors…

After a few more collisions, Bakuda collided with Zephyr and both were seen with one fist implanted within each others face, they broke apart then Zephyr charged at Bakuda with a punch drawn who phased out, Bakuda tied to strike Zephyr with a wild swipe with the arm but Zephyr phased out also, Bakuda dodged a uppercut and Zephyr avoided a roundhouse… a blast broke them apart and Zephyr was sent flying with Bakuda chasing him. Bakuda raised both hands down upon Zephyrs back and knocked him down towards the tree.

Zephyr forward flipped and landed softly on a branch, Bakuda landed on a branch and lowered into a fighting position again… Zephyr panted heavily; "This entire match… not anyone has shone any sign of dominance… I believe that… The winner win be ecstatic to win… I have to… Tell you how it fells!" he shouted and fired a blast of flame towards Bakuda who dropped off the back of his branch to avoid it.

Bakuda fired a ki blast toward Zephyr who brought up his guard and charged 'through' it! Bakuda was surprised by this and with the lapse in concentration, Zephyr kicked Bakuda I the face with two feet and forced Bakuda toward the ground. Bakuda crashed into the ground and got up slowly but seemed not to be harmed; "That the best you can do Zephyr?!" he yelled and Zephyr brought his arms up and cried at the top of his voice; "HADOKEN!" and fired a massive blue blast toward Bakuda who stood his ground; "Alright…" and waited for the blast to be upon him… he then focused his energy and swatted the Hadoken away from him and into the sky!

Zephyr floated down to the ground with a broad smile; "You're good, but you need more than good to beat me!" and charged at Bakuda and tried to punch him with his burning fists but Bakuda grabbed his hands and the electricity from Bakuda's 'Dragon fist' and Zephyr's 'Shakunetsuken' (Flamed hands) and this made large red and blue lightning blasts around them… Zephyr and Bakuda tried to push each other back as the ground around them shattered and began to fly up into the air…

_With the others_

Piccolo growled; "How can both of them have so much power?!" he cried and a few people murmured in agreement. Karnak glanced at them briefly before turning his attention back to a poker game in the corner with Radditz and Nappa; "They might be a problem…" he muttered.

_The Fight_

Zephyr and Bakuda tried to force the other back eventually pushed forward and punched each other in the face in perfect sync, then they both jumped back to each other and exchanged punches and kicks that shattered nearby rocks… Bakuda burst into the air to break the struggle and focused on his energy; "Zephyr! It's time to see who win right now!" Bakuda cried and began to chant; "KAAAAA…MEEEEE…HAAAAA…MEEEEE…" and a ball of pure blue energy formed in his hands… Zephyr stood up straight and smiled; "Come on… HADO…" and a blue energy formed in Zephyrs hands… Bakuda smirked; "What ever the result… we do it with no regrets or hard feelings! Alright?" he asked and Zephyr smiled; "Lets get this over with…" and Bakuda and Zephyr brought their hands forward; "HAAAAA! / KEEEEEN!"

The two beams clashed together and began to grow in size… Zephyr and Bakuda both tried to push forward their beams toward the other… Zephyr fed more power to his beam and laughed; "You were a great opponent Bakuda!" he cried and the beam came closer to Bakuda… Bakuda smiled also; "As were you!" and the beam travelled toward Zephyr…

_With the crowd_

Vegeta looked in amazement to the two golden fighters; _"How can both of these two have so much power inside them?!"_ he asked in his head and Minda nodded; "It seems there is no limit to their powers…" she muttered, Saria nodded; "Your not wrong there… this entire match was filled with nothing but pure energy flying everywhere…" she muttered and Silver nodded; _"Who ever wins will take on Karnak… but with him fused with Dakuba… will it be enough?" _he wondered…

_The Fight_

Bakuda sighed as he felt the beam began to inch towards him; "Zephyr… you were a worthy opponent… I wish you luck in the fight with Karnak…" he yelled and Zephyrs eyes rose; "You mean?..." he asked in awe as Bakuda nodded; "I can't win! The combined strength of the three Chaos Emeralds and the Master emerald were too overwhelming for me…" he shouted and Zephyr gasped; "Master emerald? What are you on about?!" he cried. Bakuda shook his head; "You didn't realise… but I took the power of the Master Emerald when you fought Knuckles… you hold three Chaos emeralds with the Master Emeralds power residing in them!… you have the best chance of beating Karnak! Do me a favour… do anything it takes to destroy him!" he yelled as the beam enveloped Bakuda…

Zephyr let the beam die and stood watching where Bakuda's body supposedly lay… but when the smoke cleared… he was gone! Not even the glass shards that usually happened when you died during the tournament were there! Zephyr walked back to the 'waiting room' with his head hung… a few people slapped him on the back but he didn't acknowledge this…

"The winner is Zephyr! The final match is Karnak Vs. Zephyr! Zephyr and Karnak will be healed!" and Zephyr found his strength he spent against Bakuda returning…

"The previous fighters will return now!" the voice announced as Tails, Dawn, Adimid, Amelia, Aura, Crystal, Winter, Chaos and Vyse appeared before them… Zephyr walked over to Winter who was ecstatic; "You got to the finals!" she cried happily as Zephyr nodded then looked at Tails who was running around everywhere.

Zephyr ignored this after a second and Karnak joined him on the podium; "It is time Karnak… time to face up to your crimes…" he muttered to Karnak who snorted; "I would like to see you try…" and the battlefield changed to a coliseum. Zephyr and Karnak stood opposite to each other and prepared to charge; "Fight!!!" the announcer boomed.

_With the crowd…_

Adimid was talking to Minda on the events of the previous match, Silver was happy to see that Crystal was safe and Saria was teasing him for it, Mathias was talking to Amelia about fighting with magic too… but Amelia forced him off to comfort Dawn… who was distressed about Dakuba being absorbed by Karnak but Amelia had calmed him down immediately, Vyse stood in the corner and talked to Chaos… but Chaos walked off muttering under her breath after 5 minutes… he sighed and went to go congratulate Zephyr.

Piccolo looked at the distressed Tails; "What is the matter Tails?" he asked softly as Tails looked around wildly; "I have looked everywhere but I can't find Bakuda!" he cried and Piccolo raised an eyebrow; "He should be here somewhere… unless…" he snapped his gaze back to Zephyr…

"Bakuda… you sly fox…" the Namekian smiled.


	16. Chapter 16 Ultimate Showdown prt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods' I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf: The Blue Zephyr.

Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx man.

Amelia the Wolf: Chef Colette.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk.

Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Silver wolf: Sonicx man.

Saria the fox: Sonicx man.

Mathias the white wolf: Chef Colette.

Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Thank you for submitting.

Zephyr charged at Karnak as soon as the voice announced the start of the match and began a flurry of punches with one arm which made it look like he had four, all of the punches hit Karnak square in the chest… But Karnak didn't seem phased at all! Karnak drew his hammer and brought it down upon Zephyr who phased out of sight before it hit him, the hammer left a large crater where it had hit the ground. Karnak sighed; "Running? I thought you would make a good fight, but if I have to make you stay put then so be it!" he said smugly and fired a blast to his direct right where Zephyr just appeared and he was sent flying into the wall! Zephyr burst from the wall and cricked his neck; "How did you know?!" he shouted confused and Karnak turned to face him with his arms crossed; "You may be fast by I am faster then you will ever be!" he yelled and disappeared…

Zephyr looked wildly around as Karnak's laughter began to fill the stadium; "HAHAHA you actually think you can follow my movements?! That's a good one!" he cried and Zephyr bent over forwards as a blur smacked him on the back of the head! Zephyr landed on all fours as Karnak phased into sight next to him; "Awww, did the little wolf fall down?" he mocked in a childish voice and kicked him in the gut and Zephyr began spiralling upwards, Karnak jumped into the air and grabbed Zephyr by the throat then pulled back a fist to punch him; "You really did think you could win… tut tut, you are in denial my furry friend… YOU ARE JUST A POTHOLE IN MY PATH TO POWER!!!" and brought his fist down to Zephyr who brought up his hands and caught it; "I may be just a pothole to you… but I am going to be one hell of a pothole!" cried Zephyr who ignited his hands and blasted a flame into Karnak's chest and forced him to let go, Zephyr then punched Karnak in the head and phased above him with a powerful kick to force Karnak to sail down to the ground and crash with a large dust cloud!

A few people in the crowd cheered at this and the dust settled where Karnak landed… Karnak stood completely unharmed by Zephyrs attack apart from the hole in his black gi and the blow to his ego; "YOUR DEAD ZEPHYR!!!" he yelled angrily then blasted up to the fox/wolf and began a struggle of punches and kicks, after three seconds, Zephyr was punched in the stomach and then Karnak gabbed his Tail and began to swing him around!

Zephyr grew angry that he had touched his tail and as Karnak threw Zephyr into the stands surrounding the stadium, he sent a massive Hadoken blast toward Karnak! Karnak stood stock still and took the blast head on! Zephyr smiled as the blast enveloped Karnak and exploded; "Take that!" he shouted and flew down to the ground and the crowd cheered for him, Zephyr began to walk back to them but a mighty red blast of flame stopped him! Zephyr struck his gaze back into the air and found Karnak glowering at him; "Nice light show, but I would have to rank that blast a 2 out of a million, that was truly pathetic!" he shouted and glanced at the crowd; "Why let you have all the fun ey?" he said slowly and landed on the ground with his hand outstretched and pointed to the ground; "Servants of war! Rise! Fallen warriors of great battles! Rise! Come forth for your commander calls for you!" he chanted…

The ground shook as 22 skeletons rose from the earth in army uniforms and their flesh knitted together until they looked at least half human… Tails and Dawn recoiled at the sight and Silver stuck his tongue out in disgust. Karnak pointed to the viewers; "My followers! Those people are your prey! Kill them!" he shouted as everyone gasped, the skeletons disappeared and reappeared before each person and drew a sword… Nappa and Radditz nervously smiled; "um… can you call them off us Karnak?" Radditz asked stuttering as a skeleton approached, Karnak laughed insanely; "Prove to me that you are true Saiyans and destroy them!" he laughed.

Amelia drew her bow and shot an arrow into her skeletons head but the skeleton pulled it out and the skin knitted over the wound to leave no trace of injury… Dawn sent a blast at one and disintegrated one side of it… the bones grew back and was good as new… Vegeta punched a head off hi own but the head disappeared and reappeared on its shoulders; "Their immortal!" Blitz cried as he sent a thunder strike against his but it rendered useless!

Zephyr stood watching as his friends struggled against the skeleton army and turned back to Karnak; "Let them go Karnak!" he shouted and Karnak smiled; "No chance on that one, "They can only be destroyed if someone with a higher power than mine destroys them… and that wont ever happen!" he boasted and Zephyr's eyes furrowed; "Then I just have to beat you to make them stop!" he cried and charged at Karnak who stepped aside and then kicked Zephyr in the stomach as he passed! Karnak snickered darkly and grabbed Zephyr leg and tossed him across the arena.

Zephyr landed hard on the ground and stood back up with a large gash on his left cheek; _"How can I beat him?! He outclasses me at every turn!"_ He thought as Karnak levitated into the air and cupped his hands; "It is time to die my friend! KAAAAA! MEEEEEE! HAAAAAA! MEEEEEEE!" he chanted and Zephyr stood with wide eyes at the powerful god… "HAAAAAA!!!!" Karnak cried as he unleashed the blue beam toward Zephyr…

Zephyr ran away from the beam as it drew closer to him… out of instinct, he took to the air and dodged the blast that blasted through the earth… in a mighty flash and explosion, a giant crater was formed and lava spilled from it! Zephyr watched in awe as a towering wall of molten lava burst from the giant crater, Karnak laughed his head off; "By sparing yourself you doomed this planet! The entire core will have been disintegrated!" he cried and the crowd was about to be completely enveloped by the lava… but then they just disappeared! Karnak gasped at this, on top of the stadium, away from the lava, was the crowd who were confused of what just happened… Tails looked wildly around and so did Dawn, Piccolo was in shock and Vegeta's mouth was agape… Saria looked at the four confused; "What just happened there?"

Tails looked up to Saria; "Just for a moment… I felt him…" he stuttered and everyone raised an eyebrow, Blitz looked around once before shrugging his shoulders; "Who?" he asked and Dawn swallowed; "Instant transmission… Bakuda saved us…" he muttered and everyone's surprise.

Karnak looked at Zephyr in disgust; "You saved them! Didn't you!" he shouted and Zephyr shook his head; "No, maybe the gods did?" he wondered, but he already knew the answer to that little mystery… Karnak scoffed; "Don't lie to me! I will see that this time… I WON'T MISS!" he cried and began another Kamehameha… Zephyr gulped and powered up his Hadoken… when Karnak launched his beam Zephyr retaliated with his…

The beams collided and began the beam struggle; Karnak's Kamehameha began to slowly make its way to Zephyr… Zephyr was sweating hard; _"This guys too much!" _he cried in his head and Zephyr put all his power into the beam and it slowly stopped and inched back to Karnak who smirked; "You doomed this planet! You're friends will die! And you shall soon be joining them! Say goodbye!" he shouted and the beam inched back to Zephyr who sighed; _"Sorry Bakuda… I couldn't beat him… not when he is fused to Dakuba! It's over…" _he thought…

"_Giving up? I thought you were better than that Zephyr!"_

Zephyr was enshrouded in darkness, he looked wildly around; "Bakuda?! Where are you?!" he cried and Bakuda appeared before him; "Before I was destroyed in our match, I did the same thing Karnak did to absorb Dakuba but in reverse! So in other words… you have the chance to fuse with me if you want too…" Bakuda explained to the shocked fox/wolf; "Fuse… with you?" he asked and Bakuda nodded.

Zephyr was about to shout in his face that his body was his and his alone and Bakuda should not even think of such things… before he remembered all the people in the crowd… fighting against skeletons that couldn't be destroyed… Winter's, Aura's and Crystals death at the hands of the tyrant… even the capture of Dakuba's power disgusted him… there was only one answer…

_With Karnak_

"What on earth are you mumbling about?!" Karnak yelled and gasped as Zephyrs beam suddenly blazed gold and turned three times the size! Karnak quickly avoided the beam as it sailed passed him and exploded in the atmosphere… he turned back to Zephyr and gasped at the sight.

Zephyr wore a silver gi and the 'Sword of hope' on his back, his eyes shone with Bakuda's onyx colour… giving him perfect vision, his hair was more spiked, his fur seemed to be more 'rugged' and to top it off, Bakuda's red and pale gold aura was infused with Zephyrs pure gold one…

Zephyr rose to Karnak's level; "Karnak… it is time to face up to the crimes you have committed… you shall never be able to destroy what I am! I am your destruction! I am both Saiyan and Caldeanan… I am both Wolf and Fox… I AM ZEPHKUDA!!!" he cried as his blazing aura doubled in size and more lava burst from the crater…

_With the crowd_

Winter and Tails both looked at 'Zephkuda' in amazement; "We might have a chance…" Winter murmured and Tails jumped up and down happily; "Karnak's goin down!" he cried. Vegeta looked at 'Zephkuda' and sighed; _"You're the only hope now kid…"_

_With Karnak and Zephkuda._

Zephkuda glanced down at the crowd and phased out of sight… Karnak looked wildly around and spotted him standing next a skeleton! _"He's so fast!"_ Karnak shouted in his head. The skeleton drew his rusty blade then swiped at Zephkuda only for him to grab it as it came down! Zephkuda clenched his fist then struck the skeletons head off! The skeleton fell to the ground and exploded! Zephkuda smiled at this and turned to the next one and raised his hand…

Mathias looked on in awe; "He can kill them?!" he cried as Zephkuda proceeds to take down three with a single blast… Karnak watched in horror as his skeleton army was being wiped out by the fox/wolf and soon… only three remained… Zephkuda smirked at the way the skeletons backed up from him, he launched at the one on the right and used a roundhouse to slice it in half and he then grabbed the one in the middle by the head and began to swing him around then throw him into the third skeleton! The pair of skeletons went sailing over the stadium and Zephyr just raised his hand and silently blasted them to oblivion…

He turned to face a fuming Karnak and phased out of sight again, he reappeared right in front of Karnak and smiled; "Now… it's your turn!" and punched Karnak in the gut that sent him reeling…

_With the crowd_

Blitz stared up at Zephkuda as he watched Karnak gasp for air, due to the fact that Zephkuda had winded him with one blow! "This is unreal… how could Zephyr have gotten so strong in a blink of an eye?!" he cried and Piccolo stepped up next to him; "Haven't you realised yet? That isn't just Zephyr, Bakuda is fused with Zephyr with Zephyr in most of the control like Karnak is in control of Dakuba! But I think that Bakuda is fused with Zephyr willingly…" he explained and Blitz nodded then turned his gaze back up to the fighters...

"_This battle hasn't even started yet…"_


	17. Chapter 17 Ultimate Showdown prt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadowfox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods' I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The following OC's belong to:

Zephyr the Fox wolf: The Blue Zephyr.

Crystal the Wolf: Sonicx man.

Amelia the Wolf: Chef Colette.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk.

Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Silver wolf: Sonicx man.

Saria the fox: Sonicx man.

Mathias the white wolf: Chef Colette.

Blitz the cat: Chef Colette.

Thank you for submitting.

Zephkuda watched as Karnak steadied himself, Karnak growled at the fox/wolf; "How did you get so strong?!" he shouted and Zephkuda smiled; "Bakuda and I are of one body…" he said simply and Karnak's eyes grew wide; "NO! I was to win! You hear! Me!" Karnak yelled as he charged at Zephkuda, he started launching kicks at him but Zephkuda dodged left and right repeatedly and not one of Karnak's blows had even touched him! Zephkuda smiled and tried his hand at attacking and Karnak ducked and weaved through the barrage of body blows… Karnak grew tried of it quickly and drew back a punch but Zephkuda blocked it with his own punch that met it half way! Karnak growled and began a full out assault against Zephkuda but Zephkuda mirrored his every move and blocked it!

_With the crowd_

Piccolo stared up at the fight with a straight face; "Zephkuda is making Karnak angry… since Karnak is blinded by anger, his skills are getting sloppy… it won't be long now…" he murmured to everyone's amazement…

_With Karnak and Zephkuda_

Zephkuda blasted Karnak away and Karnak steadied himself, a smile crept over Karnak's face; "Heh… Heh Heh Heh… HAHAHAHAHA!" Karnak started cracking up, Zephkuda raised an eyebrow in confusion; "What's so funny Karnak?!" he shouted and Karnak smiled; "Finally, a good fight! I was wondering if I would get the chance of a decent prey during the entire tournament!" he cried and Zephkuda smiled; "Just so you know… this prey has claws!" he yelled and his hands were enveloped in blue flames with red electric surrounding them… Karnak frowned; "Fires of war!" he cried and as his hands were enveloped in burning red blames he charged at Zephkuda.

Zephkuda smiled and lowered into a fighting position… when Karnak was near enough, Zephkuda phased out of sight and let Karnak pass by him! Karnak turned around and was kicked in the face by Zephkuda! Karnak screamed in fury as blasts of fire were unleashed from his body and swallowed himself and Zephkuda!

When the flames had died, Karnak looked forward in astonishment at Zephkuda who was standing in the same place and completely unfazed by Karnak's attack! He started to stutter as Zephkuda frowned and gave him a death stare; "What's wrong Karnak? I told you were to face up to your crimes eventually but I guess you didn't think that someone could surpass you… even Bakuda isn't that naïve," Zephkuda smiled as he felt a small sharp pain on his head.

_In Zephkuda's mind_

"_I heard that!" _Bakuda shouted;_ "Is this really the time?" _Zephyr sighed dramatically and Bakuda brought his hand behind his head;_ "My bad…"_

_The fight_

Zephkuda shook his head; "Alright, sorry about that… now, let's continue…" Zephkuda said and lowered into a fighting position; "Come on! We probably have 4 minutes before the planet explodes!" he shouted to the horror of the people in the crowd…

Karnak smiled; "Very well, this time I won't hold back!" he yelled and launched himself at Zephkuda. Zephkuda dodged left as a flaming punch came down upon him and he countered with a single uppercut to Karnak's jaw; "Shoryuken!" Zephkuda cried and the blazing blue flames around his hands intensified and blasted Karnak into the air! Zephkuda followed behind and struck Karnak toward the ground with a backhand strike! When Karnak neared the ground he flipped over and landed safely on a piece of stadium rock that wasn't over taken by the lava.

Karnak glared up at him then back to the arena with all the lava; "I am tired of fighting in the air… but it seems like I need to do some cleaning…" he uttered and launched a massive blast at the stadium walls! The walls crumbled as the roof and walls off the stadium fell down into the lava and completely covered it! Karnak and Zephkuda landed on the new ground and Karnak cracked his knuckles; "Let's finish this!" he shouted and charged at Zephkuda…

Zephkuda closed his eyes as Karnak approached; "Chaos…" he muttered as Karnak was upon him with a flaming fist powered by the 'fires of war' technique… Zephkuda opened his eyes as the fist was about to make contact; "CONTROL!!!" and Zephkuda disappeared in a bright flash! Karnak looked around desperately but couldn't sense Zephkuda's life force! Karnak growled; "What did you do…" he asked quietly… Zephkuda appeared in the sky with his hands pointing toward Karnak; "This is it… Karnak…" he muttered as a bright purple light began to fill his hands; "Chaos… RIFT!"

Zephkuda launched the purple blast toward Karnak that had just realised where Zephkuda was and turned around and faced the purple blast head on! Karnak was completely enveloped by the blast and was sucked into a portal that the blast had created! Zephkuda smiled as he joined the crowd. A few people clapped him on the back but the voice cried out; "You may have sent him to another dimension… but he wasn't defeated! You need to defeat Karnak to win!" the voice cried and Zephkuda sighed; "Very well…" he muttered then flew toward the vortex that Karnak was sent though; "I may not make it back… but… Karnak will be destroyed and that's a good enough reason for me!" he said and dived into the abyss…

_The Void_

Zephkuda arrived in a place where there was pure darkness and with Karnak facing him with a smirk on his face; "Good to see you her Zephkuda, I wondered when you were going to show up!" he said calmly and began to focus his energy. Zephkuda looked behind him and noticed that the vortex had closed behind him and sighed; "The only way out is to destroy the other… prepare to lose it all Karnak!" Zephkuda shouted and his aura doubled in size, he lowered into a familiar position then brought his arms outstretched to both sides; "Let's finish this now Karnak!" he yelled and Karnak nodded; "Let's," and began to chant with his hands cupped; "KAAAAA… MEEEEEE…" and Zephkuda smiled then refocused; "HAAAA… DOOOO… HAAAAA… MEEEEE…" and brought his hands together in a 'final flash' position… Karnak and Zephkuda looked at each other in hatred and shouted in perfect sync; "HAAAAAAA!!!"

Karnak's beam burst from his hands and lit up the entire area, Zephkuda's golden beam had bursts of energy blow off the sides as if there was to much power inside of it… when the beams collided, a giant ball formed in the middle, one side blue, the other golden…

_Outside the Void_

Aura glanced down to the vortex as it closed behind Zephkuda; "No! we need to get them out!" she cried and a few people shuffled their feet; "What?!" she asked to the blushing people and Knuckles sighed; "Aura, the only way to open up the void is with a machine or with a 'Chaos Rift' and unfortunately… Bakuda is the only one with a Chaos Emerald…" he explained and Aura dropped to the ground with her face in her hands; "No… Bakuda…" she whimpered and Blitz came forward; "Would just Chaos energy help?" he asked and Knuckles raised an eyebrow; "Yeah… I guess… as long as it is enough," he answered and Mathias walked up next to him and placed it on Blitz shoulder; "You don't know what will happen," he said sternly and Blitz shrugged off his hand; "I do know that Zephyr and Bakuda both saved us at least once and I want to repay the favour!" he said angrily to Mathias who fell silent…

_Inside the Void_

Zephkuda pushed back the beam that was inching towards him and focused mainly on Karnak's defeat… Karnak laughed his head off; "Zephkuda! You have much to learn! I gain my power when I kill and I recall killing two powerful fighters and a goddess! You're quite lucky to witness my true TERROR!" he shouted and his Kamehameha increased in size as it began to take over the Hadohameha… Zephkuda frowned as the beam came slowly towards him; "Karnak! I won't let you harm another this day! I promised the others that I would finish you!" he cried then flooded his beam with power and the beam shone brighter as it ploughed its way through Karnak's and began to make progress toward Karnak himself…

_Outside the Void_

Knuckles turned to Blitz; "What are you planning?" he asked suspiciously as Blitz made his way down to the stadium floor, Blitz turned back and stared at Knuckles; "My real name is Pelleas… I am the prince of Deain and was resurrected by Amelia… but I was turned into a Mobian cat because of the Chaos energy inside of me… I can temporarily turn back into my normal form if the energy is drained from my body! I will use that to free Zephkuda…" he explained and Knuckles stood beside him; "If that's the case, then let me perform the Chaos Rift, I am the most adapt to the Chaos powers…." He offered and Blitz nodded briefly before running down the steps…

_Inside the Void_

Zephkuda felt the beam slowly make its way back to him and focused on the energy inside of him…; _"Karnak drew his power from the deaths of others! I need the power of hope to beat him! But the others are outside of this dimension!" _Bakuda told Zephyr in his mind…

_Outside the Void_

Blitz placed his hand on Knuckles shoulder and focused his Chaos energy… Blitz disappeared in a bright flash and in his place stood a man with blue hair and wearing a robe… Pelleas… Knuckles felt the power surge through him and concentrated; _"I haven't used this one in a good while…" _he thought and a bright purple light appeared in his hands; "CHAOS… RIFT!" he shouted and the void opened once more…

_The Void_

Zephkuda looked around in amazement as the darkness of the Void seemed to be falling off the base of existence and only left white in its place! In a bright flash, both Zephkuda and Karnak were brought back to the arena…

_Arena_

Zephkuda looked up to see all the people of the crowd cheering for him in the stands… behind them was a stranger with Knuckles who looked pleased with himself… Zephkuda drew the hope from all the people in the stands and closed his eyes; "Karnak… you take delight in hurting others… and… IT ENDS NOW!" he cried as the blast ploughed through Karnak Kamehameha and completely enveloped the god of war…

After the blast had died down, Karnak was on the ground in burning tatters… Zephkuda walked up to him and drew his blade, looked at Karnak in disgust… then plunged the blade into him which shattered on impact! Everyone cheered as Karnak was defeated but it was short lived… the planet began to shake as beams of pure light burst from the ground… Zephkuda cried out to the gods; "Get them out of here!" but the crowd was already disappearing and all who was left behind was Zephkuda…

Zephkuda chuckled as the planet began to explode and raised the 'Sword of Hope' above his head…

"_I won…"_

_Waiting room_

Everyone looked around confused then started celebrating that Karnak was defeated and they survived, but Tails suddenly cried out; "WAIT! Where is Zephkuda?!" and everyone gasped as they too realised the champion's absence… a bright light filled the room and the god of light appeared in the room; "Thank you for participating in the tournament, we wish you well in your lives… but now let us crown the Champion! Zephyr the Fox/wolf!" he announced and Zephyr appeared on the podium very confused; "What? Where? Where's Bakuda?" he asked and he was pushed from the back, he turned around and faced Bakuda who was smiling broadly; "You aint getting rid of me that easily!" he taunted and Zephyr gave him a 'high five'.

The god of Light pointed his hand to Zephyr who felt a pulse through his body; "It is done, you have gained the power of the stars… the power to control gravity!" he announced and Zephyr smiled, he turned around and pointed to Bakuda who fell to the floor under the gravity… but he started doing push ups; "Turn up the volume will ya?" he asked.

_Everyone fell down anime style_

Bakuda got back up as people began to disappear; Tails, Knuckles, Piccolo and Vegeta said they will meet him later and Dawn simply nodded sadly to have to go back but was happy to know that he would see Dakuba again, Amelia, Adimid and their crew wished him luck and they too departed, Aura gave Bakuda a death hug and a peck on the cheek that made Bakuda feel weak but she too left. Vyse and Chaos slapped Zephyr on the back as they left and Crystal simply nodded to them as she disappeared, Silver and Saria gave them both thumbs up. As everyone else disappeared and left, Bakuda turned to Zephyr; "Here, I want you to have this…" he said and slipped a bracelet around Zephyrs wrist.

Zephyr stared at it confused and then looked at Bakuda who had his back turned; "What is it for?" he asked and Bakuda turned his head to him and smiled; "Friends are never to far away… if you need help… I won't be far…" he said to Zephyrs astonishment and he held out his hand where the chaos emeralds flew into and went into the sword… and then he too left…

Zephyr looked where Bakuda had left and studied the bracelet; it was pure gold with a golden dragonball attached to it_… "Friends are never to far away… if you need help… I won't be far…" _Zephyr remembered and smiled;_ "Thanks… friend…" _and he disappeared.

_With Dakuba and Dawn._

Dakuba and Dawn were in a abandoned house laying down on the couch and Dawn grabbed his stomach in hunger; "I'm hungry…" he sighed and Dakuba stood up; "Lets go see if we can scrounge up something…" he muttered and headed for the door and turned into the hallway before Dawn cried out; "Dakuba! Come quick!" and Dakuba rushed into the room where Dawn and a large pile of food awaited him!

Dakuba stared at the mountain of food then turned to Dawn who was reading a note; "Dawn? Can I look at that?" he asked and Dawn gave it to him, Dakuba read the note quickly.

"_We do care guys, don't use it all at once!"_

_Signed: Bakuda, Tails and Amelia._

Dakuba crushed the note in his hand and turned to Dawn who was munching happily on a chicken; "Dakuba! This amount of food will last us weeks!" he cried happily and looked up to the roof as if he could see the sky through it; _"Thank you…"_


	18. Thanks for reading!

I hoped you liked 'The Tournament to Test the Gods'.

Now that I have finished, I will continue writing 'Rise of the Saiyan God'.

I like to thank the following who read the story, entered the tournament and reviewed, I may not be writing a tournament for awhile but I enjoyed writing it…

Zephyr the Fox wolf and Winter the Fox: The Blue Zephyr.

Vyse the Fox: Ryu the Black Fox.

Chaos the Hedgehog/demon holder: inudemon02.

Adimid the Fox/Cat: Velk.

Crystal the Wolf, Silver wolf and Saria the fox: Sonicx man.

Amelia, Mathias and Blitz: Chef Colette.

AND! 'Zephkuda' who belongs to both 'The-Blue-Zephyr' AND myself.

Hope to see you reading my other stories to be also, Thanks again!

Signed Bakuda, the Godling of Hope.


	19. Announcement!

Dear all!

I ask you one more time for the use of your OC's!

If you wish for your OC to appear in 'Rise of the Saiyan God', then please give me permission by review of this chapter!

I have two people already for this, this is mainly for Velk, who cannot send PM's…

Please give me your permission!

_Bakuda…_


End file.
